


Yugioh Arc V: Lost Pendulum

by Romadrox8975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romadrox8975/pseuds/Romadrox8975
Summary: The war of the kings caused the world to be reborn and now the fragments of Ray and Zarc live in the new world. Yuzu Hiragi an student who wants to become an instructor and entratainer duelist and one of Ray's original fragments will discover the summoning Method called Pendulum.





	1. Chapter 1

"Stay alert, the target is near." A soldier said in the darkness of the night while watching the roof of a building with his binoculars while he was on the roof of another that was close to that. At the same time, he reported this into the communicator in his hand. "Prepare the attack and move to the southwest line."

In another nearby building other men listened to nod and at the same time took their weapons, one of them was in one of the windows pointed with his weapon to the distance and observed the perimeter from the sight. Something called his attention, he had to activate the infrared of his sight to be able to identify better. "A new target appeared, it is in front of the first objective!"

The first man observed the building, confirming what his companion was saying. "Call Mr. Akaba, we have both here."

On the roof of the building that the men observed were two figures wearing white capes that covered their faces. "What does the famous street duelist known as Phantom do here?" One of the figures spoke, she had a mask with the sign of infinity on her face.

"Huhhh, to tell you the truth, I do not know if I should reveal that to you." The second person on the roof answered in a playful tone as he put both hands on his head. He did not have a mask like the other but even with the cape that he had on his head and the darkness of the night you could see that he had green hair with red parts. "But I'm also looking for answers because you're here too."

He took his duel disc that was orange and put it on his arm. "I think we can both solve our little dilemma in one way." The second person also took out a dueling disk but this one was different because it was circular and white.

Before they could continue a bright light shone on them both , it came from two helicopters that were nearby flying over the place: "You two are under arrest and keep your hands where I can see them." A man who was in one of the helicopters shouted while behind the other figures came a man squad through the entrance of whips and helicopters, all pointing their weapons at them. "This is the time to surrender Phantom, surrender and no one will be hurt."

"Whoah, there's a lot of you..." The boy just watched all the armed men around them. "Hey, you're their leader, right?" The boy yelled at the man in the helicopter causing the man to just ignore him. "Well if you are, you're being quite discourteous to stop our duel. If you were to only give us about half an hour to finish up, then you'd be doing us a huge favor. "

"Arrest them both." The man shouted again, the second hooded man was annoyed and from his belt took a round object to then throw it to the floor creating a curtain of smoke cut off to all. "Try to shoot-" Before the man could finish a roar was heard.

"Oh, no!" The boy said alarmed he knew it was. From one moment to the next he activated his dueling disc and took a card from his deck materialized a white dove. "I need your help, friend!" He climbed on the back of the dove to go straight to what caused the roar.

"Beware Solid vision is used." Said one of the men to then be beaten along with his companions by a tail at the time of Smoke's curtain rising, revealing a blue dragon that roared with scared intensity to the men. The boy was charged directly to the dragon to try to distract him.

"Listen to me everyone try to get out of here as fast as I can." Phantom shouted, some of the men heard him and withdrew from the scene through the exit doors they entered. The boy was still trying to distract the dragon by surrounding him from all sides, but this only caused him to get angry and start to shoot from his mouth a discharge of energy at one of the blades of one of the helicopters. "NO !"

Phantom came out of a dive with his bird had no time to react had to find a way to cushion the fall, again he took a card from his deck, this time it materialized a dragon with white and purple scales that grabbed onto the helicopter, gently lowering it into the ground.. "Well done friend." The boy got off the bird and then caress the dragon's head.

"Phantom stop right now you're arrested !" The man was leaving the helicopter on the floor pointing his gun at Phantom. The duelist took something from his pocket causing a current of air to surround the duelist.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to leave now, maybe I can present my entertainment later." Phantom materialized a fan of paper that took the air away from the place while he waved goodbye leaving the place.

Having successfully escaped the area, Phantom observed the area meticulously to see if there were any traces of the person he had faced but no evidence was found. Even the dragon with which he met disappeared equally. "Where are they?" The boy wondered and then sighed and started scratching his head.

A burst of energy the same one that that dragon had thrown before against the helicopter was manifested again attacked to Phatom causing an explosion. "Well done Luster Dragon, we ended up with Phatom." The man from before, from an asotea in a nearby building massaged the dragon's head.

* * *

 

( ** _Residence Hiragui the next day.)_**

A girl woke up from her bed yawning while she stripped the sheets that surrounded her, this one had short pink hair and some bangs that went down under her face almost covering her right eye. She massaged her blue eyes after the hours of sleep.

The first thing she did after getting out of bed was to check a box that was on a shelf next to her bed. When she opened it, there was an earring that had a blue crystal on the end and a deck of cards. She took both of them and placed them on a desk.

The girl left her room and went to another who had the door closed, first knocking twice to make sure he was awake. "Are you ready, dad?"

"Give me time daughter, try to get ahead first." The adult affirmed from inside the room, the girl nodded her head and then entered the bathroom in the corner.

After thirty minutes, she left the bathroom to get dressed. After a while, she was wearing a white school uniform with bluelines and a red tie, alongside long black stockings and black shorts underneath.

She went to the kitchen and started preparing. Sometime later her father, a tall red-haired man who regularly wore a jumpsuit but this time was wearing a suit sat down. "I prepared one of your favorites." The girl brought a plate of pancakes to the table.

"It looks delicious I wonder why you have prepared it for me, Yuzu? ..." The man observed his daughter suspicious as he massaged his chin. His daughter began to laugh hysterically.

"Can a daughter not prepare her favourite dish for her father?" Yuzu said, still laughing uncomfortably at her father's words.

"It will not be due to the fact that I'll leave you this weekend and on Monday in charge of You Show while I'm on my business trip, right?" The man looked suspicious with a mischievous smile on his face as the girl just blushed with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Maybe ..." she said in a roguish tone as she imagined how she would spend these days forging Shuzo's students as her available tutor. "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for centuries, I can finally demonstrate my skills as a teacher."

Both danced with emotion as he jumped from the excitement. "I could not help but be proud of you, my 16-year-old girl finally giving her first lessons to other students on her own."

"And I'll be a little closer to being able to fulfill my dreams of becoming the director of You-Show and being able to teach others about Entratainers duel." The girl affirmed as she threw her fist in the air and laughed hysterically causing her father to her father to become uncomfortable.

"Sometimes I admire your optimism, my little one, but seriously you must have other goals in life." The girl looked confused at her father "Like trying to get a husband to support you in good times and someone you can always love."

Yuzu started to burst out laughing. "Who needs a husband when you have a school of duels that you can lead by yourself?" Her father just looked at him sadly as his daughter laughed.

"Oh my god, my daughter will be alone, old and crazy with that mentality." The man said in a low tone so his daughter would not hear him.

"Wait, what did you say? !" the young woman shouted, upsetting her father.

"I've only said that you'll be the best teacher of all time." She laughed uncomfortably, trying to keep her daughter's murderous gaze from ending with the poor man. "Even so, I'm proud of you, my little one." The man approached her and kissed her forehead and then massaged her head causing the girl to blush.

"Do not worry, dad, I'll try to do the best I can and make you proud of me."

* * *

 

**_(School of Duels You Show.)_ **

The young duelist was proudly observed a place that had the words You Show as a sign. She inhaled with her nose and then exhaled while pressing her fists. "I love the smell of this place." The girl took the keys but realized that when she touched the door handle it was open. "Don't tell me he left the door open."

"Damn, dad you know how dangerous this city can be." The girl sighed again with force when entering the place, observing how everything was still in place. "At least nobody came in and took something of value."

The girl checked her dueling record to see the time. "They must already be-"

"YUZU !" Three children shouted as they entered the place abruptly. One of them was a plump boy called Futoshi and the other was a formal boy with blue hair Tatsuya, the third was a little girl with red hair Ayu.

"Kids, how have you been?" The kids tackled her to the ground in a hug "Calm down, it's crushing me!" The children got off the duelist and she could breathe again.

"We're sorry." Each one apologized to the duelist, she just smiled and then patted them on the head.

"Don't worry I know you're all excited." The girl got up again. "So let's not waste time and start with the lessons that your substitute teacher Yuzu Hiragi will give." He raised her fist with emotion so that the other students would later copy what the teacher did with the same emotion and optimism.

The teacher was in the action field with the other students. "Tatsuya remember the last lesson that dad gave?"

"Uhhh, if I remember correctly, we would give the lessons about the action field." The boy affirmed so that the teacher nodded and put the thumb of approval to the student "Then we will have duels in the action field?"

"Maybe, depending on how the class goes and how it behaves we can practice with some duels." The girl called the attention of the small students, surprising them and filling them with emotion. "Of course first of all I want to explain something important about action fields and action duels."

"What is it?" Little Ayu asked.

"The philosophy behind them."

"What are you referring to Yuzu?" The plump boy, Futoshi asked.

"What the duels mean, how they can be used as battles of ideas." Everyone listened to the explanation. "When two duelists meet, they put their ideals and even their own soul into this battle to show who has the strongest will to maintain their ideals."

The children were amazed with what the teacher said, she only blushed while enjoying how her students learned from the lesson she gave. "That's what Seto Kaiba said, right?" Yuzu nodded to confirm Tatsuya's response.

"Thanks to him, we have the technology for the first duel disks and the first duels arenas" Tatsuya added to the class.

"Well done Tatsuya, for that explanation you may be the first to have the first duel." Tatsuya smiled but changed when the other two students looked at him with envy. "If I were you, i would get rid of those envious faces if I were you and concentrate on improving yourself."

"Understood teacher!" Both children said, Yuzu was laughing at the innocence of both.

"What's your philosophy of duels, Yuzu?" Tatsuya asked, the other two were also interested in their teacher's response "I'm sure she would follow her father's hotblooded philosophy, right?"

"Hehehehe, well, it's not because of discrediting him or something like that." Yuzu scratched the back of her head while laughing uncomfortably. The kids watched her suspiciously, already knowing she wasn't very fond of her father.

"Then you would not follow in his footsteps?" Ayu asked.

"It's not that I did not want to follow him but his entertainment seems to me somewhat old-fashioned for my style."

"Then you stole the school and did not worry about following his ideals?" Everyone asked, causing the teacher to laugh again uncomfortably. "That says it all." The students sighed not surprised at the selfishness that their teacher expressed.

Yuzu showed a fan of paper that she had and at the same time a red aura was around her while she had a murderous smile causing the student to be afraid for their lives. "Could you let me explain? or will I have to use my little friend? "The kids nodded, afraid they would get the lesson that their teacher could give them.

"As I said, I look for another philosophy of mourning for me and a duel style that I can use to my advantage." The girl set aside the fan. "A duelist entratainer must always have their own philosophy of duels of his own." Before she could continue there was a rumble in another room of falling plates.

"What was that teacher?" Tatsuya asked.

"Maybe someone has broken in through the open door last night and stay here." The duelist thought, "These kids' lives are in danger and if something happens to them while I'm in charge, I will not forgive myself." Yuzu looked at the children worried that something would happen to them.

"Ok guys get behind me maybe this can be dangerous." The children listened to their teacher and got behind her, Yuzu took her fan again while she got defensive. "If something happens, guys, I want you to run as fast as possible to the door and call the police, I will distract them as best I can."

The boys accepted and everyone left the action field, they checked the corners at the source of the noise. Again another noise was heard but this time they heard that it was coming from the kitchen, Yuzu put her finger over her mouth to tell the boys to keep quiet while continuing to the origin of the noise.

They reached the kitchen door, with their fingers the teacher told the three of them to stay quiet and wait, they nooded. When she finished propping the door open with her leg, she noticed that the room was dark but a figure was sitting on the floor while some plates were broken on the floor. "AHHHH !" The teacher and her students were direct towards the figure.

"Ehh?" The figure noticed but it was too late because he was already hit by the fan on the head multiple times by the girl. "Wait I do not-" A kick in Yuzu's face left Knockout to the intruder.

...

**_5 minutes later in the action field._ **

The intruder opened his eyes and observed that he was no longer in the kitchen but if not in the action field where the students were previously, he tried to get up but was tied by his feet and arms by a rope. "I wouldn't try to move, intruder "Yuzu moved her fan and pointed it straight at the intruder, the other students had different kitchen utensils in their hands that they used as weapons to threaten the intruder.

"I thought this place was abandoned." The subject was sitting so as not to be lying on the floor, his hoodie fell down revealed his face, showing a boy who was the same age as Yuzu in addition to his red-green hair that was pointed. Yuzu was surprised to see that he did not look like a simple vagabond or a fourth thief but she still had distrust.

" Didn't your parents educate you not to enter other people's property." The duelist crossed her arms and demanded a response from the boy but he stopped paying attention because he was watching the action field as if he were a child observed a new toy. "Pay attention to what I tell you !" The girl hit him with the fan so strong that it caused a bump on his head.

"Are you an idiot or what ?, How can you commit a crime and stay calm as if nothing happened? !" She screamed with even more force that even her students had to cover their ears.

"Ohhh, sorry it was not my intention ... something happened and I had to go in here, although I saw that the door was open." Yuzu blushed and then made a facepalm for the shame while the students already knew that the director Shuzo could be quite clumsy with those things.

"At least look the good side, I was not a thief or someone dangerous that could hurt you." The teenager took off the ropes that had him trapped and then take three candies from his pockets and show them to the children, Ayu and Futoshi watched the sweet with desire. "I could begin to apologize with these."

"Ayu and Futoshi do not take-" The girl was distracted when she noticed that the boy's orange T-shirt was torn, not only that his cape had a blood stain on it. Yuzu approached him and inspected him carefully, the boy did not know how to react when she started to approach him causing the teacher to just sigh. "Do not worry I will not hurt you, just let me see your wound."

The boy noticed that the teacher had already seen his wound so he hid it again taking his cape so that the students would not see it and only smiled at him. Yuzu again sighed in anger did not want the boy to bleed to death or that the wound ended up infected. "Children please go find the medical equipment in my father's office."

"Understood." The guys found their request somewhat strange but still went to the live office.

Yuzu was now alone with the boy who was somewhat uncomfortable with her in the way he looked at him. "Take off your coat and shirt, I will not let anyone die on my first day in charge of school." He backed off again, causing Yuzu to become even more upset, taking out her fan again she struck him once more in the head.

While she was confused, she took the boy's cape and shirt throwing both of them to the ground, leaving him topless. She then observed the wound, noticing it wasn't a superficial cut but it was very badly treated. "You tried to heal the scar with what was in the kitchen right?"

"I heated a knife so that the wound stopped bleeding, then I collapsed." Yuzu had a worried look on her face but was more interested in knowing what would have happened even though she was looking at the young man's face and he kept smiling.

"Hey, if you want to stop acting as the strong one, that'd be great. You've badly hurt yourself and if I were you, I'd be afraid right now.." The boy started to panic when Yuzu said that.

"Do you think I'm going to die?" He screamed in panic.

"Yeah, maybe you'll die if keep yelling like that and raise your blood pressure. "You could see the sarcasm and how she made fun of the boy causing him to just panic more. "Do not worry, nothing will happen to you, clearly only if you stay quiet." She said laughing, he just pouted and crossed his arms when he did not find the joke in what she said.

The kids had already arrived with the first aid kit to give it to the teacher but when they looked at Yuzu with the half-naked boy they could not believe what was happening. "What happened here?" Little Ayu asked causing both teenagers will start to blush.

"Do not tell me they became lovers?" After asking the question, the futoshi boy started dancing with emotion. The two teenagers shook their heads furiously, took out her fan once more, intending to teach the students a 'valuable' lesson but was stopped by the stranger before she could follow through.

An hour had passed and Yuzu finished cutting the last bandage to the boy, when the girl finished she kept the medical equipment again. The boy had a smile on his face as he watched the work she did to help him. "Thanks, now I feel better."

"There's no need but next time you'll be more careful and try to go to a hospital before going into a private business next time." The boy scratched his head again smiling as Yuzu hit him again with the fan.

...

"Why?" The boy was asking and at the same time massaging the part of the head where the fan hit him.

"For you to stop smiling like a fool, that wound could have killed you if I had not treated it in time." Yuzu pouted and again hit him with her fan back in the head. "That was for wasting my time and class to the other guys. "

"Sorry."

"Don't just apologize to me, also with them." She pointed out to the kids who was watching both of them and a little sad that the class time was lost. "Each lesson is one hour and this was supposed to be the first class I would give them, I wanted to show them some duels..." The girl sighed and looked at the kids with melancholy

"Don't worry about it, teacher Yuzu it wasn't your fault, you were just helping that young man." Tatsuya and the others were still smiling with disappointment

"What if I help you in the next class? At least to compensate for the section that the children missed. "Yuzu was surprised at what the young man said." At least that can make up for something, of course if you and the children agree? "

"Uhhh, with that you'll at least pay for the dishes you broke, that's fine." Yuzu said, the boy smiled and took out of his pants four more candies to give to the students and teacher.

"Thank you!" The kids were shouting with joy with those small advances.

"Ok, now I'll try to take you home and you try to rest here until I get there." The teacher pointed to the boy as he tried to get dressed. "Just in case what's your name?"

"My name is Yuya Sakaki."

Yuzu upon hearing his last name reminded her of something but then shook her head to remember that she has to take the children to their homes. "I'll be back soon, Yuya, just let me take the kids." Yuya nodded and said goodbye to the children. "Just in case my name is Yuzu Hiragui."

* * *

 

**_(30 minutes later.)_ **

"Soon we will arrive at your house Tatsuya." Yuzu and the boys went hand in hand through the city park because they had to first go there to take Tatsuya home because it was the closest.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry for not finishing the class." She said sorry for the young people and then sighed. "If it were not for that boy, we would surely have learned and had a lot of fun today."

"Do not worry, Miss Yuzu, we'll always have another opportunity, the most important thing is that you had to make sure that guy was okay." Ayu said, " Besides, that Yuya boy may be a duelist and could teach us some cool tricks to use in the action field."

"Maybe." The girl would respond to the young student, but Yuzu would not stop asking where she would have heard the Sakaki name before. While walking, a man with a tonic was in front of the group, they ignored him but he started to walk towards them. "Strange guy." The teenager was thinking, asking the kids to walk faster.

"Stop, now!" The man affirmed with order, Yuzu did not hear him and she started to walk with more speed with the kids but was stopped by two dragons that materialized in front of her. "Lusters Dragons keep them quiet." The beasts scared the children except Yuzu.

"This is Solid Real Vision, where did you get it from?" The teacher demanded an answer but the man just started to laugh "See if you want to hurt us leave the children calm and do what you want with me." The dragons took the clothes to the three of kids while lifting it, Yuzu shouted. "GUYS!"

"LEAAVE THEM ALONE!" The girl screamed running straight to the man, attempting to punch him in the face but she was stopped effortlessly by him, using her own hand to hit her across the face before throwing her to the ground . Yuzu lost no time and got up again.

"I appreciate your courage but your little friends and you are just bait." Yuzu ran at the man again, but the other dragon materialized in front of her, the duelist stopped because of the fear that the creature would do something against her and could only bite your teeth "Your courage is annoying for me, and with your friends it will be enough like my bait." With a snap of his fingers he sent his creature to fire a flare towards the duelist.

"Guys, I'm sorry ..." Yuzu was looking at her students for the last time screaming for her, the feelings of not being able to defend themselves and of dying if fighting caused the girl to shed tears. The girl closed her eyes while the frustration invaded her, the children cried when the blow reached her raised a curtain of smoke.

The man noticed this, he could not have a more delightful smile. "Who thought it, useful girl." Yuzu opened her eyes and watched a weary Yuya by her side as a monsters that looked like cards were protecting them both

"Well done card Gardna." The monster vanished before them. Yuya wiped the tears from the teacher's face in concern. "Are you okay?" Yuzu nodded, she was happy to see him. "Do not worry I'll try to rescue the kids, I do not want to see you cry." Yuya put his hand on her face tried to calm her but the same dragon returned to shoot a burst of energy if it was not because Yuzu reacted in time and removed both of the dragon's sight both would have been fried.

"My lady will be grateful if I take you with me or I'll eliminate you. Although my mission is not that, you have not caused enough problems. "The man took his dueling disc and activated it. Yuzu noticed the device she was carrying, Yuya got up again to try to face him but he fell on his knee. "The attack that hit you at night should have left you hurt, I was hoping to face you with anxiety."

"So that's why Yuya has that wound." the duelist thought as she watched Yuya. "He's a duelist so there's only one thing that can stop him." The girl knew she had to take action, so she took her duel disk and put it her forearm and put it on his forearm. "If he can not fight, then I will be your opponent." He stood in front of Yuya as he proclaimed.

"You do not know what you're getting into, girl. Go now and there will be no consequences, I will even let you take the kids. "The man reiterated.

"Yuzu get away from here and take the guys I can deal with him." Yuya said while trying to get off the floor.

"No." Yuya was surprised by what he said.

"Yuzu, you do not know what kind of opponent you're facing, he's a dangerous guy who can hurt you and the kids." Yuya's words did not even hit the young duelist, she was still standing firm. "Yuzu !"

"Yuya, no!" The girl shouted making Yuya keep quiet. "This guy is using my students as a shield to attract you and he does not mind hurting others, if I let him continue with his attitude he will hurt more people." Yuya listened surprised with the attitude of the duelist.

Yuzu crossed her gaze with the person, although this one wore a strange mask the duelist was not afraid to observe it. " A real duelist doesn't hide or uses dueling as a way to hurt others that can't defend themselves, if you're a true duelist then face me like a true duelist." Yuzu demanded, the man was laughing again.

"You can teacher Yuzu!" The kids shouted praising the courage of their teacher, Yuya observed the children "Save us and show him your true dueling!." A smile appeared on the duelist, gained confidence from the praise of his students.

"If that is your intention, then I must fulfill it." The man snapped his fingers and a circle surrounded everyone who was in the place and a light blinded them all. "The old battles that were unleashed in the ancient world a more time will be fulfilled in the new genesis and whoever is the winner will be able to fulfill his greatest wishes to the ancient kings ! "

...

Yuzu opened her eyes and saw how she was now in a forest, but there was no sign of Yuya or the boys but the hooded guy was still in front of her. "What the hell did you do with Yuya and the others?" The man pointed in the huge tree that was behind Yuzu, the duelist observed two prisons that were supported by the tree extensions. "Are they?"

"Everyone is in a different prison, if you defeat me and you get to them in time before the tree drops them to their eminent death you can get them out of this world of illusions." The man activated his dueling disc with a gray sword while expecting the decisive Yuzu to do the same thing. "What happened? Are you regretting your choice now?."

"No, and I'll show you." Yuzu activated her dueling disc with a pink sword "Don't worry about anything, Kids and Yuya." She watched the tree, knew that she should arrive in time to try to save it.

"DUEL !" They both shouted and then an orb of energy in the sky dispersed a huge amount of cards throughout the forest.

**_Turn 1: Masked Man._ **

**_Yuzu LP: 4000_ **

**_Masked Man LP: 4000_ **

"What was that?" The duelist asked about the energy orb that exploded.

"This will be easier than I thought." The man scoffed at Yuzu's ignorance, she just bit her teeth. "You know the concept of action duels right?" The teacher nodded to confirm the question of the masked man. "That was action cards that were scattered all over the field."

"What kind of solid vision is this?"

"Unfortunately you will have to live and ignorance, I will begin to activate the Ravine field card." [Hand: 5-4] A card appeared on the field, this had a dragon flying over the horizon in a sunset. "I activate one of its two effects, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can send a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard. " ** _[Hand: 4-3]_**

"He's planning something " Yuzu thought, she watched the field and formulated a plan to get an action card as soon as the masked man finished his turn.

"Then I'll activate the Magic card Trade In , by sending a level 8 monster from my hand to the graveyard I can take two cards from my deck." **_[Hand: 3-4_** ] The smirk man when I look at the cards he took, Yuzu became alert "I leave two cards face down and finish my turn." **_[Hand: 4-3]_**

"You are plotting something right? Because I do not believe you have not summoned any monster on your first turn." The teacher exclaimed so that the man again only smiled. "Whatever your strategy, will not prevent me from saving my students. "Yuzu watched the tree determined to recover them.

"You can teacher Yuzu." The children screamed in the bars supporting their teacher. Yuya on the other hand found a way how to get them out of bars.

**_Turn 2: Yuzu._ **

**_Yuzu LP: 4000_ **

**_Masked Man LP: 4000_ **

**_"Draw." [Hand: 5-6]_ **

"The effect of Arkbrave dragon is activated from my cemetery, once per turn when this card was sent to the cemetery I can summon from the graveyard a dragon level 7 or 8, I summon Phatasm Spiral Dragon." A creature emerged next to the masked one, it was a Blue Dragon with horns on his head that walked on two legs and his wings were joined to his arms.

**_Phatasm Spiral Dragon 2900 ATK / 2900 DEF / Water / Level 8 / Dragon / normal._ **

"So that's why you sent cards to your graveyard," Yuzu said. "That does not matter, I'll start my turn by activating the magic card Calls of Reinforcement that allows me to summon a Majestic Knight monster from my deck, I summon Majestic Knight: Royal Breaker." **_[Hand: 6-5_** ] A young man in armor and a blue helmet who had a large hammer appeared next to the duelist, who gave a small bow greeting him, "It's a pleasure to see you, Breaker."

**_Majestic Knight: Royal Breaker 1900 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect._ **

**_Majestic Knight: Royal Breaker ATK: 950_ **

"Due to Call Of Reinforcements my monster's attack decreases by half and at the end of the turn it is destroyed." Yuzu claimed, "Then from my hand I can summon En-Angel: Anthurium." **_[Hand: 5-4]_** One young angel who wore orange armour and had red wings on their back appeared over the field before then posing next to breaker

**_En-Angel: Anthurium 1500 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Angel / Effect._ **

"Anthurium has an effect, from my hand I can summon an En-Angel monster of level 4 or less, time to introduce yourself to En-angel Red-Anthurium." [Hand: 4-3] Anthurium sang a melody caused a portal to open , she introduced her hands from the portal to take out another angel with pink armor and that had wings of the same color as the armor. They both smiled at each other and started dancing around Yuzu's field to finish with a bow to Yuzu. "Welcome to both of you."

**_En-Angel: Red-Anthrium 1300 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Angel / Effect_ **

"I remind you that your friends' lives are at risk if you do not remember them." The man claimed, the dragon behind him growled intensely but Yuzu still held firm. "You're also quite unique, I've never seen that kind of monster before. "

"Do not worry, you'll be more impressed by what they can do." The duelist said, "When Red-Antrium is summoned to the field, I can choose a monster in your field and then increase my x200 life points by the level of your monster." Red with her hands manifested a circle that she used to seal a circle in the stomach of the dragon and a pink aura surrounding the duelist.

**_Yuzu LP: 4000 + 1600 = 5600_ **

"Well done Yuzu." The others screamed, Yuzu smiled at them.

"Where she get those type of monsters from?" Yuya wondered.

"Then Royal Breaker's effect effect will be activated, that when the effect of a card that alters my life points is activated I can make the attack of one of my opponent's monster decrease by the same amount." Breaker took the hammer and hit the dragon by the head throwing it to the ground.

**_Phatasm Spiral Dragon ATK: 2900-1600 = 1400_ **

Yuzu started to run with her monsters who followed him through the forest. The masked man watched her as she moved from the place. "First I have to find an action card, then approach the others." The duelist thought of the trees and shrubs of the immense forest.

"Antrium and Anthurium give me a hand." Both of them took Yuzu by the back and lifted her up to one of the rocky mountains where almost near where Yuya and her students were. The duelist heard a noise, it was the masked man who arrived mounted on his dragon.

Yuzu continued and spotted an action card through one of the ravines above, "Breaker, I need your assistance." The warrior nodded, Yuzu jumped to land on the warrior's hammer and he shot it up to take momentum to reach the warrior. "I activate the action card doublé attack and select Anthurium to make his attack double in this battle phase." A card appeared next to Yuzu, this one had an illustration of two swords shocked and an aura surrounded to the angel.

"Now get ready to attack my angel." The angel generated a sphere of energy with its magic.

**_En-Angel: Anthurium ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000_ **

"Activate the action card extreme Sword !" The man introduced a letter in his dueling disk causing it to materialize in the field, had the image of a sword that shone. "When nana is activated my monster can earn 1000 points of attack, not only that will activate the continuous trap letter Castle of the dragon Souls, which allows me to banish Arkbrave dragon from my graveyard to make my monster win 700 attack points. "The letter had dragons hanging around a castle.

**_Phatasm Spiral Dragon ATK: 1600 + 1000 + 700 = 3300_ **

Yuzu rubs her lips in frustration as her angel approaches and shoots the dragon of the masked man shooting a blue flame directly at the fairy, burning her instantly while the flames invaded her entire body, the poor angel could only scream while his companions watched the aching ones .

**_Yuzu LP: 5600-300 = 5300_ **

"Then the effect of this Action Field is activated, when a dragon-type monster succeeds in destroying a monster of my opponent I can draw a card from my deck." _**[Hand: 2-3]**_

"I leave a card face down and finish my turn." [Hand: 3-2] Breaker disappeared from the field and Yuzu was upset for not hurting this turn. The students watched disappointed but still did not lose hope that their teacher would triumph. "Evryone." Yuzu sighed as she saw them again.

The man had a smile on his face upon seeing Yuzu's reaction, he then snapped his fingers causing the cage in which Yuya and the others were in to fall, leaving them dangling by a few chains. Yuzu could only watch as she covered her mouth, terrified. "Look at your poor friends."

"You could have saved them when I gave you that option, but your stupid pride did not let you see the reality." The masked man exclaimed, Yuzu pressed her fists.

" I know you're lying, you would've hurt us no matter what.." The man started to laugh confirming what Yuzu was saying, the duelist pressed her teeth while staring at him.

**_Turn 3: Mask Man._ **

**_Yuzu LP: 5300_ **

**_Mask Man LP: 4000_ **

"Draw !, you're not as stupid as I thought." _**[Hand: 2-3]**_ The man took a card from his deck. "Let's see if you can hold my next move, first activate the effect of my field card again to discard again a card from my hand to send another of my dragons to the cemetery. " _ **[Hand: 3-2]**_

"I'll activate the Dragon Rebirth trap card that allows me to banish a dragon in the field and summon one from my hand or graveyard." Phantasm Dragon slowly faded out of the fade and a new figure came into being next to the masked man. "Dragon Lord Felgrand. "A dragon with golden armour roared causing a wall of dust to divide Yuzu and the masked man. The duelist could only use her hands to protect herself from the magnitude of the creature.

**_Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand 2800 ATK / 2800 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / Effect._ **

"When Divine Dragon is summoned from the cemetery I can banish a monster in your field and my dragon earns 100 points for the level or rank of the destroyed monster." The creature spread its wings creating a wave of air that sent the Yuzu's last angel flying against the wall causing it to disappear in a cry of pain.

_**Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand: ATK / DEF: 2800 +300 = 3100** _

"I have to find an action card." The duelist began to observe the site and could only spot one near one of the mountain barracks, although she no longer had her monsters to help her.

"Another of your pathetic attempts, this ends my dragon!" The creature charged from his mouth a shot of energy, Yuzu did everything she could to get an action card.

"Yuzu!" All her students screamed for her as she ran desperately the impact was coming closer and closer until she jumped into the barrack and arrived successfully to collect the action card but to her surprise it would not serve to cushion the imminent attack that threw her from the mountain

**_Yuzu LP: 5300-3100 = 2200_ **

Yuzu could catch hold of one of the mountain's rocks in time, but her hand was hanging from it, and she started swinging to jump on a surface on which she could stand with her legs. Her eyesight focused on the masked man and her friends who were relieved that the girl was okay. "I will activate the Damage Draw action card, when I suffer damage of 2000 points forward for an attack I can draw two cards from my deck." _ **[ Hand: 2-4]**_

"After I activate the angelic miracle card, when I am attacked by a high level monster I can from my deck take a monster that is the same level as the monster and add it to my hand." _**[Hand: 4-5]**_

"I leave a face-down card and end my turn." **_[Hand: 2-1]_** A face-down card appeared in the field of the masked man and the second one disappears.

**_Turn 4: Yuzu._ **

**_Yuzu LP: 2200_ **

**_Masked Man LP: 4000_ **

"DRAW!" _**[Hand: 5-6]**_ Yuzu took a card but upon observing where she was, she found it was extremely unstable and she could easily fall into the river below. The masked man observed the situation.

"I'll activate my trap card Soul of the suffering dragon, by selecting a dragon in the field I can make you lose life points equal to half of my monster's original attack." Yuzu had her eyes wide open, this time she knew she could not escape The dragon began to shine and formed a flare of fire with the same shape that immediately attacked Yuzu causing her to fall to the ground.

**_Yuzu Lp: 2200-1400 = 800_ **

"Yuzu!" Yuya tried to escape by breaking the bars that imprisoned him with the sword of his dueling disk but none of that worked, so he took a card from his duel disk but before he could use it, electric shocks surrounded his body causing him to fall to the ground

"Yuya!" The boys shouted, Yuya tried to get up and again gave them a smile so she would not worry about him.

"Quiet guys, I'll find a way to get them out of here."

" Yuzu?" With tears in his eyes he asked, Yuya did not know that answer he even stopped smiling. The masked dragon landed on top of Yuya's bars and the boys. "Now what?"

"It was pathetic of you to let the girl fight." Yuya watched him biting his teeth in helplessness as he let Yuzu face him alone. "If you had dodged the attack she would not be in this situation." The man snapped his fingers and creature began to press the bars breaking the top of it. "It's time to have fun, right?"

Meanwhile Yuzu was still falling, she took the pendulum that hung from her neck grabbing it forcefully whilst tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry guys ... I could not help them ... I'm useless ... I always was." Her pendulum began to glow, emanating a deep red color. "I want to have the strength to protect them."

As she fell into the lake she opened her eyes, the cards in her hand began to fall in to. Two columns of energy divided the lake in which the duelist that reached the sky, the masked man and the students watched with surprise except for Yuya who already knew what it was.

Meanwhile Yuzu kept falling, taking the pendulum that hung from her neck and could only hold on tightly while the tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry guys ... I could not help them ... I'm useless ... I always was." Her pendulum began to glow, emanating a deep red color. "I want to have the strength to protect and being a good teacher."

As she fell into the lake she opened her eyes, the cards in her hand began to fall in as well. Two columns of energy divided the lake reaching the sky, the masked man and the students watched with surprise except for Yuya who already knew what it was.

"With scale 1 En-Angel Amaryllis and scale 8 En-Angel Anemone, I set the pendulum scale!" [Hand 6-4] Yuzu exclaimed as the river divided into the columns of light, a short time after two angels appeared in them, one of them was a woman who had a red suit and a sweatshirt that covered her face as well as red wings on her back. In the other column was an angel that had a purple armor and wings of the same color. "Now I can summon monsters from level 2 to 7!"

**_En-Angel: Amaryllis Scale 1- En-Angel: Anemone Scale 8_ **

"Balance the pendulum of the soul and the lady of victory. I pendulum summon, En-Angel: Iris the messenger, Majestic Knight: Hope Lion. "A larger version of her pendulum appeared in the sky, in between the two columns of light. A portal soon appeared and coming out of it was an armoured lion and an angel

"And finally, kneel before the awakening of the new King, who seeks justice and comes to the fallen, appears Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice " **_[Hand 4-1]_** The pendulum stopped in the middle of the columns, chaning its color to red as a huge knight in red and green armour which had metallic tips at the end of his arms and on his back. His heterochromatic eyes gleamed when he showed up next to Yuzu and the other monsters, giving chills to the masked man.

**_Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Warrior / Pendulum._ **

**_Majestic Knight: Hope Lion 1300 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Beast / Effect._ **

**_In-Angel: Iris the messenger 2000 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 5 / P.S.3 / Angel / Pendulum._ **

"Tatsuya, doesn't that look like Yuzu's ace monster?" Ayu's small question to the boy wh!o was equally surprised and did not know how to respond to the girl.

"Divine Dragon destroy the bar." The creature caught the orders of its owner destroying the surfaces of the bars and causing both yuya and students to fall. Yuya desperately tried to use his solid vision to rescue the boys who screamed in fear. "Everyone is going to die !"

Before Yuya could do something, they were rescued by Yuzu's monster who was flying through the air to rescue them with his hands. The monster took them to the ground to leave them there. The man bit his lip. "What the hell did you do, girl! "Yuzu did not answer because she was not in the river anymore.

"I told you I would beat you and save my friends." Yuzu was screaming mounted on Hope Leon while she was on a pile of rocks. "I saved my friends, it's time to beat you, Let's go Hope Lion!" The lion began to run with Yuzu on his back, the masked man shouted and then ordered his dragon, for which Yuzu was trying to find a card.

"You can do it, Yuzu" Her students shouted excitedly for their teachers. Yuya's smile returned as he watched them excitedly.

Hope Lion ran through the jungle while its owner showed the signal of an action card, the masked man ordered his dragon to burn the whole jungle with his destructive attack. "King and Iris protect Yuya and the others." The knight and the angel covered the boys.

"Do not worry about that Yuzu." Yuya summons the same dragon that he used before to save the helicopter and another two more green and red. "You take care to beat him and you will keep the kids safe." Yuzu nodded as her monsters returned to her.

"You will not escape!" The dragon returned to shoot Yuzu where she was but the creature failed the attacks due to the speed and agility of Hope Lion that kept out the pendulum duelist out of any major danger.

"Wait Lion up on that tree." The duelist pointed to a tree that was in front of them. The masked one noticed this and ordered his dragon to shoot again while they continue running, the lion accelerated his step to get impulse to jump directly towards one of the branches of the tree.

"Dragon, destroy the tree then." The dragon approached and with his mouth sent another volley of energy to destroy the tree in half, the duelist observed this but did not stop until he reached the top of the tree even when it fell.

"Yuzu," the boys shouted.

Hope Lion pushed it to the top picked up the card but it was too late to get down safely as the tree had already collapsed to the ground. ** _[Hand: 1-2]_** "Yuzu!" Yuya shouted as he was about to run to save Yuzu, but before he could even act, Yuzu's ace monster took off and caught her before she hit the ground

"Well done King." The king left her on the floor while her other monsters appeared next to the duelist, she then began to stare at the masked man causing him to only bite his teeth. "And with this action card I can start my plan to defeat you, but we have to activate Hope Lion's effect first that allows me to select a monster in my field and it gains 300x for each monster special summon this turn, I choose my King." Leon began to roar with intensity created an aura surrounding the knight.

**_Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice ATK: 2500 + 900 = 3400_ **

"Then there is the effect of my En-Angel Iris, which gives all my light-type monsters three hundred points of attack."Iris began to sing a melody creating an aura that surrounded each of the creatures making them stronger.

_**Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice ATK: 3400 + 300 = 3700.** _

_**Majestic Knight: Hope Lion ATK: 1300+ 300 = 1600.** _

"Then I activate the Detour action card, which allows me to deny the effect of your monster and at the same time you lose 500 life points." An aura surrounded the dragon causing it to weaken and a shock of shock surrounded the body of the masked.

**_Masked Man LP: 4000-500 = 3500_ **

**_Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand: ATK / DEF: 2800_ **

"Is my audience ready?" Yuzu shouted to the students who affirmed with cries of emotion, the man tried desperately to look for an action card. Unfortunately I can not let you do it, Pendulum King Of Justice attack him. "The knight was pushing himself up to the action field and the metal extensions he carried on his back began to open generating a discharge of green energy that led to the illusion of thinking that the gentleman wore angel wings.

"Supreme Slash!" The knight materialized a red sword that began to fill with energy while his heterochromatic eyes shone and he began to plummet towards the dragon to cut it in two after it approached generating an explosion very similar to fireworks, the man only watched while his points were reduced.

_**Masked Man LP: 3500-900 = 2600** _

"I need to find a card quick and it need to be quick!"

"Unfortunately you can not anymore, because now the effect of King is activated, when this card destroys a level 7 monster he can do damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster." The knight's wings began to tone red instead of green. "Final flash!" The knight began to fire various discharges of direct energy towards the masked man causing him to fall to the other side while his life points decreased to 0.

_**Masked Man LP: 2600-2800 = 0** _

_**Yuzu = Wins.** _

Everything was beginning to return to normal and everyone was back in the park. Yuzu turned off her dueling disc and then sighed from the exhaustion of the experience. "That was close." The duelist did not have time to rest because the boys ran to her, causing her to fall to the floor. "Oh, guys, please. Not again. "The kids smiled happily as they hugged their teacher

Yuya watched and began to giggle when he saw the scene between them, then realized that the masked man had disappeared and there was no view of him. "I'll have to look for it on my own the next time, for now ..." Yuya was approached by Yuzu who was still on the ground.

"Boys let her get up and rest." Yuya said as the boys moved away from the duelist, Yuya offered her hand to the girl to lift her from the ground which she accepted and rose to the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked, Yuzu nodded but her eyes felt heavy and from one moment to another she fainted in Yuya. "Yuzu .."

"Will she be fine?" The children asked.

"Yes, she's just exhausted." He said while he had the duelist in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth of the king part 2.

"Keep the area secured, the guy escaped through the sewers." A 16-year-old girl exclaimed while walking through the sewers in a formal black suit. Her hair color was black, her skin was equally dark and the color of her eyes was red, she communicated with some men thanks to a transmitter in her ear. "I'll try to find him."

"Understood Miss Matsumi, we're going in now?" The girl then squatted against the wall, observing the other side of another tunnel where the target was being thrown against the wall.

"No, I want you to have the exits secured in case the subject escapes." The men accepted, the girl continued to walk until she heard a rumble. "I hear something, maybe it's the goal but still I do not want it to do anything until I confront him. "Matsumi gave the order and continued to continue.

His steps were precise and cautious, he did not want to attract attention for fear that his target would escape by his mistake. The girl stopped to then stick to the wall to squat and observe from the other side of one of the tunnels to a subject being thrown to the wall.

The girl was surprised to see who was throwing him. " _Rayna_." She thought to then get up and see with her own eyes a girl of the same age who had a black suit like her in addition to having purple hair and short his skin was dark.

"Rayna, did you see any problems with him?" The girl did not answer Matsumi's question and just kept walking to the man who was the same one that Yuzu had faced before but was badly hurt.

Rayna bent over and put handcuffs on the masked man's hands and then lifted him off to remove the mask and reveal a bald man. "My brother will know how to get information from him, now tell the men to take him away." Rayna let go of the man, Matsumi attended to his orders and with his transmitter called the uniformed men to pick up the body. "This was the first we have come to capture in months of search, a pathetic result with the years of research that my brother has implemented."

"We can improve our results now that we have one of the Genesis Clan men in our hands." Matsumi questioned the authority of her leader, Rayna only observed her head-on causing the girl to swallow her spit seeing that she made her boss angry. "I'm sorry Miss Rayna, I will not do it again."

"Do not worry, you have a good point, maybe I exaggerated with what I said." Rayna said causing Matsumi to sigh in relief. "But even with the three years of searching we have had, at least one would say that we should have already obtained some information from them that is not just their name." The men began to arrive and took the masked man from the sewer.

"Let's hurry Matsumi my brother is waiting for us." Matsumi nodded to continue along with Rayna to follow the team of uniformed men.

* * *

"Shuzo, I can not, I'm lamenting, but this business is too expensive." A woman said in front of Yuzu's father who was shocked by the woman's words, "and we have not had a good clientele in months."

From the stairs a small seven year old Yuzu observed the adults' discussion, she did not know how to react to the situation. "Dad, is everything okay?" Shuzo observed his little daughter.

"Everything is fine, do not worry." The redhead went to his daughter and spoke calmly to reassure her, "It's just that-" The woman stop shuzo from talking.

"Yuzu, do you want to come with your mother?" The woman asked and the man remained silent while she bit her teeth.

"Where?" The girl said innocent and confused "Are we going on vacation?"

"No, we'll just leave the house, you and me alone, what do you say?"

"But Dad and You Show ? We can not just leave and leave them like that." The little girl was shouting.

"You screwed the girl with those duels of yours." The woman took her bag and left quickly from the place pushing past the man in the middle. "Yuzu, there is still time to come with me."

"But we can not leave Papa!" The woman just turned around to go through the door while whipping her as she left. The girl ran to the door but her father took it and tried to shut it on her arm. "Papa let me talk to Mom maybe if I talk to her."

"Do not worry about that, I do not think you can talk about it sweetheart because Mommy has her reasons to leave us and maybe now we're you and me." Her father hugged the crying girl, trying to tell her that everything would be fine even though he himself didn't know what would happen.

* * *

**_(You show 3 days after Yuzu's duel.)_ **

Yuzu woke up in the chair her father used to receive visitors on You show after that horrible dream she had, the first thing she took was the pendulum on her neck she had noticed that this had changed its from color blue to red. " _Why have you changed color?_. "Yuzu did not remember anything of what had happened.

The girl got up from the sofa to see her dueling disc on the table, took it to check her deck and when she did she found many of her monster cards had changed. They now had a green color to the background as well as the previous orange one. Also there appeared to be more text above where the effect usually was. "But what's happened-YUYA AND THE CHILDREN!" Yuzu remembered. "Oh no I was the one in charge of taking them and that guy attacked us."

Yuzu again sat on the sofa while sighing after remembering the terrible experience that happened. The girl activated her duel disk and observed how long she'd been asleep for. Her eyes widened and for moment she nearly had a heart attack, she'd been asleep for three days. "Papa is going to kill me, he has not checked his messages, demons has he called me?"

"Wait I did not answer these messages." The duelist observed all the messages that her father sent. The girl went to the action field and noticed that Yuya was working on it without wearing that huge cloak he had worn before. "Yuya what are you doing here? "

"I did not want to leave you alone and I did not know where to leave you, I also saw that the action field needed some fixes." Yuya scratched his head while Yuzu went to him and looked at him pretending leaving the boy with no space. "The boy laughed at the awkward moment and tried to push Yuzu away to get space but she did not recoil.

"That guy knew you and even called you with that strange name." Yuzu continued to put Yuya on the wall. "Why did he use the children as a shield, why did he fight against me?"

"How did he do all those things and teleport us to that place?" Yuzu continued to press the young man this attempt to look at the other side but Yuzu took her fan and threatened him. "And I want to know everything."

"Well I can not tell you but I can explain what those new cards are like." Yuzu still wanted more information and Yuya knew it just by watching the duelist's murderous look.

"I want to know everything Yuya."

"I can explain it to you later, you do not think it's better." He laughed uncomfortably at the threats. Yuya started screaming that his wound hurt, Yuzu didn't believe him for a moment .

"I do not believe you for a second to three days and it should be better." Yuya was sweating as he didn't know how to answer and Yuzu only pushed him further. "Do not make me use the fan Yuya." The girl's eyes sparkled as a dark aura surrounded her entire body and a sadistic smile formed.

"Master Yuzu, Yuya !" The children showed up just before Yuya could be sent to the afterlife, managing to calm Yuzu's murderous spirit. Are you better, teacher Yuzu? Yuya told us you were asleep for almost three days in a row." Tatsuya from among the children he was the first to ask.

" I feel better guys thanks for asking." Yuzu said with a smile on her face but the rember something." Wait guys how your go to home after I fainted"

"On Sunday, Yuya took us all as he carried you on his shoulders." Ayu said to clasp her hands together and think how beautiful both of them looked. "Yuya looked like a prince taken to his princess who was hurt." Yuya laughed due to the innocence of the little girl but on the other hand Yuzu did not share the same feeling and looked at Yuya again with murderous rage.

"Do not worry, Miss Yuzu, nothing strange happened ... well, only one of our parents noticed it strange that you were unconscious in Yuya's arms and we explained to them why this happened ..." Tatsuya and the other kids averted their gaze from Yuzu in shame tried Do not look your teacher in the eye when the green haired boy explained that last part.

"What did they explain?" Yuzu asked the childrens but they did not respond, the duelist looked at Yuya who was trying to escape from the action field but Yuzu took him by his shirt and looked him in the eye." What did you tell to their parents?"

"Well, it was Ayu that told her parents that ..." Ayu was hiding behind Tatsuya in fear of Yuzu.

"She said what?" The duelist's eyes narrowed causing fear among all.

"She said that you and Yuya were a couple, and that you had suffered an accident when we were walking to home." No one said anything but the kids and Yuya were shaking in fear. The atmosphere of the room felt a dark aura that emanated from Yuzu, the girl put Yuya next to the children and then took her fan and started laughing devilishly.

"Hey guys it's time for punishment !" Yuzu shouted as her malevolent laugh caused the kids and Yuya to have dread.

While the punishment was passing in front of the You Show door, Rayna and Matsumi observed the place. "Wasn't this the place that you studied at before, Matsumi?" The purple-haired girl asked, Matsumi nodded her head to confirm.

"It was two years ago before I went to LDS, I can say that I had good memories there but let's say I did not leave on good terms." Matsumi lowered her head a little rememberin her past at this school, Rayna noticed this and watched as Matsumi was smiling "Anyway, I forgot that and now I'm a different person."

"That's something admirable but you can not simply deny the past as if nothing had happened, sometimes you have to remember it even if it hurts not to make the same mistakes." Rayna's words surprised Matsumi who smiled.

"You know, you do not always have to say deep things."

"You always have to tell the truth to others so that they improve their defects." Rayna was the first to enter the place, Matsumi shook her head due to her partner's attitude because she knew she could not change her cold attitude but at least she liked how nice it felt. "Are you coming Matsumi?" The girl stopped to ask her partner.

"Yes, I'm coming." Matsumi entered the place. "The girl was nostalgic to see the place." Remember why we are in this place? "

"My brother wants to try to buy this school and he sent me personally to send the message." Rayna said as she walked by the place, I watched and was not impressed to see that there were not many people. "My brother told me that This place did not have enough students but I did not think it would be a ghost town, when you attended, were there more students?"

"There were many more students,between 15 and 20 students maximum, normal for a school so small." Among the explanation of Matsumi had heard screams that came from the action field. "I think it is the welcome group."

Both came to the action field door and when they opened they met Yuzu and the other students. Matsumi made a facepalm while observing the scene while Rayna continued with her serious attitude. "By your reaction Matsumi I deduce that you already know this psychopath?"

"Matsumi?" Yuzu said when she heard that name she hid her fan on her back and then gave a funny laugh, the children and Yuya sighed in relief when she saw that she was no longer threatening them. "Whoah, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to talk to your father, she's the sister of the owner of the company-" Matsumi stopped when Rayna went straight to Yuzu and looked her straight in the eyes causing the duelist to feel uncomfortable. She took the fan from Yuzu's arms to inspect it.

"Why were you threatening your other classmates with this object, Miss Hiiragi?" Rayna said, making the duelist nervous.

"Well they are not my classamtes, they are my students." Yuzu said nervously as the way Rayna was watching her felt like a divine judgement of sorts. Rayna just hit her in the head with the same fan a couple of times, the students of You Show, Yuya and Matsumi were surprised to see this. "What the hell is wrong with you? !"

"I only make you suffer with the same awkward amount of punishment you use against your students." Rayna explained hitting her once more "Only a teacher and duelist without any discipline would use something as archaic as violence to inculcate her teachings."

"I did not use it to punish them, only that they were shaming me." Once again Yuzu was hit by the fan on his head. "Ok, you're already getting through."

"Only one insane person would hit another for being offended by what say about him."Rayna returned the fan to Yuzu and the duelist could not be more annoyed by the cold attitude of the girl. "Where is the owner of the place?"

"My father is on business trips and he comes back tonight, so I'm the one in charge," Yuzu said with pride, in response Rayna and Matsumi just rolled their eyes with what the duelist said.

"She was that proud and stupid when you studied here Matsumi?" Rayna asked causing Yuzu to pout.

"Something like that Miss Rayna, Yuzu isn't very mature, looks like nothing has really changed since we last saw each other."

"You basically stabbed me in the back to go to that famous duel school and you betrayed my trust."

"I had told you from the beginning that I wanted to improve as a duelist by going to LDS." Matsumi responded, Yuya took interest when the girl mentioned LDS. "It's also no wonder that you lost against me last time with that kind of attitude. "Yuzu bit her lip.

"I'm stronger than last time and I can prove it to you now, Matsumi."

"But more foolish apparently." Matsumi claimed annoyed.

"Calm the two of you if you really want to prove to Matsumi accept the challenge we have for your school." Rayna passed an envelope to Yuzu which when opened she was surprise with the content. "Reiji Akaba wants to buy this duel school and make it property of LDS, of course if your school does not accept this we will be challenging you in a school battle. "

"And like in the letter if your school wins the fight, not only will it keep it, it will also have a donation from Leo Corporation as well as an invitation to the the school tournament that takes place every year in Miami City, which will be done within 5 weeks. "Yuzu was shocked with the offer that Rayna offered.

"Tournament of high-ranking schools?" Yuya asked.

"It's one of the most important tournaments in Miami in which the most important schools in the city are facing." Tatsuya explained, "The winning school receives important benefits as well as prestige to participate in the interschool tournament duels worldwide."

"This is a perfect opportunity I can save my father business and at the same time I can launch my career as a duelist and have enough fame to ensure my future as a teacher of duels, and I can show that she was wrong to leave us all this time." Yuzu pressed the pendulum around her neck and had a smile on her face determined to accept, Yuya watched her worriedly. "Yes, I will accept your challenge."

"The one who must accept it is the owner of this school, not you." Rayna said, yuzu was anoyed. "Tell her to call Reiji Akaba in the next three days after that the date will expire and the deal ends." Rayna and Matsumi He began to retire from the place but not before saying some last words to Yuzu. "If your bite as bad as your bark, I'll expect a duel worthy of a true entertainer and duelist."

"Then I'll show my new power on that duel." Yuzu shouted not surprising Matsumi and Rayna.

" Unfortunately you still need time to mature Yuzu , if you do not leave the past behind you will never grow up as a duelist." Matsumi left the place next to Rayna leaving the Pendulum duelist biting her teeth and Yuya worrying about her.

"Matsumi is still an arrogant girl as always, I hope she's my opponent, so I can finally shut her up." Yuzu said.

"Yuzu, I apologise but you still don't know how to use your new cards yet." Yuya asked the duelist, at first she would respond but she knew that the boy was right.

"Didn't she use them in the duel against that masked man?" Tatsuya asked even the other children also had an interest in what she had to say but the girl just scratched her head.

"To tell you the truth, I do not have the faintest idea how I did it." Yuzu scratched her head, leaving the others perplexed with his response: "I do not even have many memories of the duel over the first two turns and when I fell into the water , after that, nothing at all. "

"What if we have a small duel to show you the basis of pendulum summoning." Before Yuzu could ask Yuya what he was referring to he showed his deck, revealing his own pendulum cards. Yuzu and the kids were hocked by this revelation. "I'm also a Pendulum user like you Yuzu."

'Wait, you have them as well Yuya?' Yuya put his finger over Yuzu's lips, silencing her briefly. "After the duel you told me everything and who was that guy, right?" Yuya nodded with a smile on his face, Yuzu just sighed.

After a while passed, both duelists were facing each other in the action field ready to duel. The children were watching from the observatory preparing so that her teacher would warn them when to activate the Action Field. "Ok, Tatsuya we are ready you can activate it." The nooded boy and the field started to change to a circus-themed field where you could watch trampolines among other circus materials.

_**Turn 1: Yuzu.** _

_**Yuzu LP: 4000** _

_**Yuya LP: 4000** _

"I'll start first." Yuya nodded and the duelist observed her hand that did not have any pendulum cards but still that did not stop her. "I will first start activating from my hand the effect of **Majestic Knight: Ariel The Brillant Knight**  that allows me to return the top of my deck a monster from my hand and with that I can summon it to the field. " **[Hand 5-3]**  A knight in red armor that possessed two swords of the same color materialized in Yuzu's field giving a bow to her owner , the duelist pendulum greet her equally.

_**Majestic Knight: Ariel the brilliant knight 2000 ATK / 1500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect** _

"You connect well with your monsters, it's like the duel you had with that guy." Yuya said impressed of the teacher, Yuzu smiled with pride at Yuya's statement.

"I leave two cards face down and finish my turn, I hope to see what can you do Yuya."  **[Hand 3-1]**  Two face-down cards materialized in Yuzu's field.

_**Turn 2: Yuya.** _

_**Yuzu LP: 4000** _

_**Yuya LP: 4000** _

"Draw."  **[Hand 5-6]**  Yuya smiled when he took the card from his deck. "Hey guys I hope that with this duel I will compensate the classes that are lost." The kids nooded. "Ok, I'll start summoning  **Perfomapal Uni**  to the field "A blond girl with a horn on her head and a pretty showy and roguish costume came to the field." When Uni is summoned to the field I can summon a Perfomapal monster of level 3 or lower, I summon her partner  **Perfomapal Corn**  to the field. " **[ Hand 5-4** ] Corn was similar to her partner but she had blue hair.

_**Perfomapal Corn 800 ATK / 1500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Beast-Warrior / Effect.** _

_**Perfomapal Uni 800 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Beast-Warrior / Effect.** _

Both posed on the shoulders of Yuya giving a flirtatious smiles,Yuzu and her monster looked at each other before sighing at the coquettishness of Yuya monsters. " I activate the effect of Uni, I can change the position of her and Corn in the field . Both were put in defensive position. "Then when I do this I can add an Odd-Eyes monster to my hand."  **[Hand 4-5]**

"It's time to start my pendulum scale."Yuya shouted taking two cards from his hand and showed them to Yuzu revealing two sorcerers

"Before setting them I'll explain the basics, you should set them at each end of your disk like this. " **[Hand 4-2]**  Yuzu watched as the boy placed the cards. When he set them Yuya's duel disk had the word 'Pendulum' streaked across it in various colors. The children and Yuzu couldn't believe their eyes.

_**StarGazer Scale 1-Timegazer Scale 8** _

"With the Scale 1 StarGazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels two through Seven!" Two pillars formed behind Yuya in them were two most important thing you must learn Yuzu is the scale the pendulum monster. That number tells you the level of monster you'll be able to summon. For example, my cards allow me to summon monsters from level 2 through 7. "

"Incredible, but can I summon more monsters after making a pendulum summon?"

"Yes, you're basically doing a special summon," Yuya explained. "Now it's time for the main act, I pendulum summon from my hand Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer."  **[Hand 2-1]**  Between the pillars of energy a portal was formed from which came a light of energy towards the field of Yuya revealing a new sorcerer who wore a red circus taje.

**_Perfomapal Pendulum Sorcerer 1500 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / P.S.2 / Spellcaster / Pendulum_ **

"The effect of Pendulum Sorcerer is activated, when this card is special summoned I can choose cards on my field and destroy them, I choose my other two Performapals and then I can add two new Performapals to my hand."  **[Hand 1-3]**  The pendulum in Sorcerer's hands began to swing which soon entranced the other monsters into waving goodbye before they were destroyed. Letting Yuya add more cards to his hand

Yuya started to run to the trampolines and then jump to the largest thanks to the imposition of these could jump to one of the columns where there was an action card, Yuzu noticed this and she also began to look for an action card with her monster. The girl found one on top of a pillar and asked her monster to give her a hand up

They both took the cards and landed on top of the action field." Ayu said while the other boys agreed with the girl. Again in the duel Yuzu observed the card she took and smiled, Yuya did the same and prepared to use it.

"I activate the action card  **Extreme Sword**  that allows my monster to gain 1000 attack points ." An aura surrounded the sorcerer making his attack stronger.

_**Perfomapal Pendulum Sorcerer ATK: 1500 + 1000 = 2500** _

"Attack her monster my sorcerer." The creature launched at Yuzu's sorceress but that did not matter to her because everything went according to plan.

"Well Yuya you fell into my trap,I activate the action card Deviation that allows me to change the objective of your monster's attack." The girl inserted the card in her duel disk and this materialized in the field.

"But you do not have other monsters in the field, who else could you direct?" Yuya said confused by Yuzu's strange strategy, the duelist pendulum just smug to the question.

"It's simple Yuya, I'll direct the attack towards me." Everyone was surprised with this decision, quickly coming to the conclusion that it was suicidal. The creature charged at Yuzu but that didn't erase her smile. "Not so fast, because I will activate my trap cards." The two cards turned and shone at the same time.

"First I'll activate the trap card Call of the Gods that activates when I'm about to receive a direct attack, it lets me take a card from the top of my deck and if it's an En-Angel monster it can be summoned to the field and it becomes the target of the attack. "Yuzu took the card from her deck and then inserted it into her dueling disk." I'll summon En-Angel: Statice to the field. "An angel with small purple wings emerged onto the field, this one also had a harp in his hands. .

**_En-Angel: Statice 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Angel / Effect_ **

"That was the same card you put on your deck to summon your monster." Yuzu nodded. "But that doesn't matter, your monsters attack isn't high enough to protect you from my monster's attack" Once more the female smiled at Yuya's response. The magician used his pendulum and with this hit the angel vanishing from the field. "Wait why you did not suffer damage?"

"Due to the effect of my monster, when she is destroyed in battle the damage she would have taken is added to my life points." The spirit of Yuzu's creature floated over her and sang a melody about her causing an aura to surround her. earned more points of life.

_**Yuzu LP: 4000 + 2500 = 6500** _

"Then I activate my second trap, Allied Message. Once per turn when my life points are increased I can add a Majestic Knight monster to my hand equal to the amount of life points I gained.."  **[Hand 1-2]**  Yuzu added her **Pendulum King of Justice**  to her hand. "Because of that I can not add more monsters to my hand the turn this card was activated."

"Write down this guys, it's always important to take advantage of your opponent for your own benefit." Yuzu shouted to the children who nodded in agreement. "Well, remember that this will go for the future surprise exams that Papa will give you."

"Wait, there will be a surprise test." Ayu shouted and all the boys were scared. "But it's too soon."

"Kids, I've not told you when it is yet. Who knows? Maybe it could be next week or maybe I'll tell dad to have it tomorrow!" The children were even more frightened than before and Yuzu had a evil smile on her face as she watched her students' suffered.

"Her attitude may be selfish but it's interesting to see that while she trains she does not stop thinking about her students." Yuya thought and smiled as he watched the girl. "I finish the turn and my monster's attack returns to normal." The aura that surrounded Yuya's monster vanished.

**Perfomapal Pendulum Sorcerer ATK: 1500**

**_Turn 3: Yuzu._ **

**_Yuzu LP: 6500_ **

**_Yuya LP: 4000_ **

" Well, why don't I try some of these new skills? Draw!"  **[Hand 2-3]**  Yuzu was glad to see that it was another of her pendulum cards. "With the Scale 4  **Majestic Knight Pendulum King of Justice**  and the Scale 4 **En-Angel Anemone** , I Set the Pendulum Scale! " **[Hand 3-1]**  Two pillars of energy were formed, in one of them was the huge knight of Yuzu and in the other one of the angels that Yuzu used his first time.

_**Pendulum King Scale 4-Anemone Scale 4** _

"But those monsters have the same scales, she will not be able to summon anything with that," Tatsuya said.

"The pendulum monsters can use effects while it is in their determined area." Yuya explained, "Is that what you'll be using, Yuzu"

"Rest assured, due to the effect of Anemone as long as he has a Majestic Knight monster in the other Pendulum zone his scale increases to eight." The number four that was under the creature's pillar changed to an eight.

"Then the effect of King allows me to sacrifice it while I have an En-Angel monster or Majestic Knight in the other Pendulum zone and then from my deck I can put another monster that was in the King zone." The creature slowly disappeared but as Yuzu tried to put it in her graveyard she found it wouldn't allow her. "How strange, he will not let me send him to the cemetery."

"The Pendulum monsters can not be sent to the cemetery, they can only go to the extra deck unless they are used as material for an XYZ summon or discarded from your hand." The pendulum duelist responded to the girl's concerns.

"Understood, thanks Yuya." The girl thanked him with a smile. "The card I selected will be  **En-Angel Amaryllis**." A new pillar was formed on the field this had a woman who had a red suit and a sweatshirt that covered her face as well as red wings on her back.

**_En-Angel: Amaryllis Scales 1- En-Angel: Anemone Scale 8_ **

"" Now I will perform a pendulum summon from the extra deck in order to summon  **Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice** , Kneel before the awakening of the new King, who seeks justice and comes to the fallen, appears Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice " The pendulum stopped in the middle of the columns, chaning its color to red as a huge knight in red and green armor which had metallic tips at the end of his arms and on his back, His heterochromatic eyes gleamed when he showed up next to Yuzu and the other monsters

**_Majestic Knight: King Of Justice Pendulum 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Warrior / Pendulum._ **

"Amazing Yuzu, go with everything." Yuzu nodded at Yuya's response.

"First attack with Ariel." The knight heard the orders and with his swords rushed to attack the monster of Yuya with his two swords. Yuya's magician was able to escape the first attack of his sword but the knight was quick and with his sword could penetrate the stomach of the monster of Yuya causing the duelist to cover himself with the explosion that caused the destruction of his monster.

**_Yuya LP: 4000-500 = 3500_ **

"Thanks to the effect of my monster I can add to my hand a monster that is of the same level as the destroyed monster."  **[Hand 1-2]**  A card came out of his deck disc and added it to his hand.

"Prepare to attack King." The knight went straight to attack but Yuya was fast and from his dueling disk he took Perfomapal Uni and Corn from his graveyard causing an energy shield to surround him when Yuzu's creature hit it.

"From my cemetery the effect of Perfomapal Uni is activated that allows me to banish it with another Perfomapal monster from my cemetery and thanks to that I do not receive damage by battle this turn."

"You got lucky this time, I end my turn." Yuzu said.

"You are learning how to handle it successfully with a little more time you can perfect it."'

**_Turn 4: Yuya._ **

**_Yuzu LP: 6500_ **

**_Yuya LP: 3500_ **

"Draw, perfect!"  **[Hand 3-4]** Yuya observed the card in his hand and smiled causing Yuzu to become more alert. "I will preform a pendulum summon. Swing pendulum of the soul! Arise Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer, Laugh Maker, Partnaga and Sword Fish. " **[Hand 4-0]**

Like Yuzu, a pendulum began to shoot over the pillars of energy, opening an energy portal where four energy lights went out to the duelist's field revealing the sorcerer he had used before, another sorcerer in a yellow suit who used a cane, a multicolored snake that had a hand on its tail and a fish that was shaped like a sword.

_**Perfomapal Sword Fish 600 ATK / 600 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Fish / Effect.** _

_**Perfomapal Laugh Maker 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / P.S.5 / Spellcaster / Pendulum.** _

_**Perfomapal Pendulum Sorcerer 1500 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / P.S.2 / Spellcaster / Pendulum** _

_**Perfomapal Partnaga 500 ATK / 2100 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / P.S.3 / Reptile / Pendulum** _

"Now, please put your hands together! Today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon! "The pendulum stopped in the middle of the sorcerers and began to crack before it broke fully. Meanwhile the cause of it was becoming apparent. A dragon that had red scales that looked like armor and glowing heterochromatic eyes had appeared on the field, roaring fiercely next to Yuya's other monsters, amazing Yuzu and the children .

_**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Dragon / Pendulum** _

"Incredible, that's the monster you added to your hand before, why did not you use it on your turn?" The duelist asked surprised of the beast. Yuya put his hand on his lips hinting that it was secret. "Oh come on, at least you can tell me the reason why you kept it."

"I'm sorry Yuzu but a magician never reveals his secrets." The entertainer stuck out his tongue in addition to putting his hands on his head, Yuzu responded by sticking out her own tongue. Her monsters and students could only sigh at the sheer immaturity.

"Ok, first I will start activating the Sorcerres effect, by destroying my pendulum scales I can add two new perfomapals."  **[Hands 0-2]** Both sorcerers in Yuya's pendulum zone disintegrated as Yuya added two new cards to his hand. "When Performapal Swordfish is special summoned I can reduce the attack of your monsters by 600. "The fish began to dance causing an aura to surround the monsters of Yuzu.

_**Pendulum King Of Justice ATK / DEF: 1900/1400** _

_**Ariel The Brilliant Knight ATK / DEF: 1400/900** _

"I will go back to start the Pendulum scale with Odd-Eyes Unicorn and Perfomapal Cheermole." The pillars again came back but this time showing a blue unicorn and a top dressed as a kicker. "Cheermole's pendulum effect allows all my pendulummonsters to gain 300 attack points. "

**Odd Eyes Dragon ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800**

**Laughmaker ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800**

**Partnaga ATK: 500 + 300 = 800**

**Pendulum Sorceres ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800**

"Then I will activate the effect of Perfomapal Partnaga that allows me to choose a monster in my field and this one can gain 300 attack points for each Perfompal monster in my field but due to this only my level 5 monsters can attack, I will choose my **Odd- Eyes pendulum dragon**. "The reptile began to move its tail while the auras of all the monsters of Yuya passed to the dragon making it stronger and it roared by the exchange of strength.

_**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2800 + 1200 = 4000** _

"Four thousand attack points !, Yuzu will not be able to fight against that." The children screamed but their teacher did not give up and watched the action field to look for an action card.

"I attack Ariel with Laughmaker." An aura surrounded the perfomapal. "When Laugmaker attacks he can gain a thousand attack points for each monster on the field that's attack points are currently greater than their original attack."

"Oh no, Laugmaker would win three thousand attack points." Tatsuya said alarming the other children.

**Perfomapal Laughmaker ATK: 3000 + 2800 = 5800**

The creature went straight to Yuzu's knight who could not be intimidated so easily and took her swords to defend herself against the magician. Both struggled with their guns colliding, Yuzu's knight was trying to buy time until her owner who was jumping from a rope in mid-air to get to one of the action cards. "Please keep resisting Ariel." Yuzu said.

Ariel hit Laughmaker in the stomach with her legs to gain space between the two and is flying the field to go to Yuzu who had already found the action card, the duelist bit her lips to see that the action card wouldn't help her if her life points were damaged. Ariel was next to her but Laughmaker attacked her back causing an explosion that sent the duelist crashing down to the ground.

_**Yuzu LP: 6500-4400 = 2100** _

"Yuzu!" Everyone shouted.

"King!" Yuzu's huge knight flew to his owner taking her with his hands to rescue her from the fallen impetus, Yuya and the kids were relieved to see that the duelist was fine. "Thanks King, now put me on your shoulders there is a duel to win. "The knight agreed and put her owner on his shoulders.

"I activate the Action card Damage Draw that allows me to draw two cards when I suffer damage of more than 2000 attack points."  **[Hand 3-5]**  The duelist took the cards.

"Impressive Yuzu but this last attack will decide this duel, go Odd-Eyes." Yuya climbed on the back of his dragon to sit on it, the creature roared and started jumping on the columns of the action field. "I Activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Unicorn in my other pendulum Zone, which when an Odd-Eyes monster attacks allows me to choose a monster in my field and add its original attack to my Odd-Eyes, I choose Laughmaker. "The unicorn shot a beam of lightning. energy to the dragon causing its attack to become stronger.

_**Odd-Eyes Dragon ATK: 4000 + 2500 = 6500** _

"6500 attack points !" Yuzu shouted surprised by the power of Yuya's creature.

"That's not all! When Odd-Eyes attacks a level 5 or higher monster the damage to your life points is doubled!."

"That attack would be 9200 and Yuzu only has 2100 left, it's impossible for her to escape from that." Tatsuya was surprised.

"Come on Odd-Eyes." The dragon was in the midst of the air, it blew a blaze from his mouth directly towards the knight of Yuzu, the children could not cover their eyes but the duelist just smiled.

"Did you forget that my pendulum monsters also have effects, Yuya?" The boy was shocked when he heard that and then a smile appeared on his face. "First I will activate the Pendulum effect of En-Angel amarilis that allows me to deny the destruction by battle of a monster in my field but I must lose life points x100 by the monster's level. "The angel left the pendulum zone to go straight to the knight of Yuzu and creating a protective aura to protect him.

_**Yuzu LP: 2100-700 = 1400** _

"Then I will activate the effect of En-Angel Anemone that allows me to send a card from my hand to my graveyard and then I can make the damage become zero." Anemoe flew over to Yuzu's knights and created an aura. That made the Knight open a metal extension on his back letting green energy flow through him as he used his sword to deflect the blast.

"Well done Yuzu!" The children screamed as both duelist returned to the ground.

"You were amazing Yuya" Yuzu said as King lowered her with his hands, Yuya nodded and smiled at her.

_**Turn 5:Yuzu** _

_**Yuzu LP:1400** _

_**Yuya LP:3500** _

"Draw." Yuzu said

"Hear Yuzu I know I should not get into your life."

"You already did it when you illegally entered my father's duels school and you were responsible for that guy attacking my students, so you're already in some form or another." Yuzu said, Yuya was surprised by those statements

"I'm sorry, if I had known he was spying on me I would not have gone in the first place." Yuya said depressed, even putting the goggles he wore on his head down over his eyes. The children and Yuzu noticed this. "The situation was dangerous and it's my fault your lives were in danger. "

"Do not worry Yuya, we're not upset with you." The children expressed, "You also protected us when we were in that strange place so that Yuzu could fight in peace against that guy and you stayed with us when Yuzu fainted." The words of comfort brightened Yuya up slightly.

"Yes, but I'm still not convinced at all." Yuzu opined causing the young people and Yuya to focus their attention on her. "You were good at protecting the kids and you taught me how to use pendulum summon, but I still want to know who that guy is. I also want you to pay in some way for what you did before. "Yuzu was thinking while Yuya and the children watched impatiently her response.

Yuzu snapped her fingers as she came to the conclusion on how to properly punish Yuya. "To compensate some of the things that you did I want you to work for You show until you have fulfilled your debt, in addition I'll talk to dad and see if you can stay at my house as you have no home to stay in. "

"Thanks Yuzu." The young duelist smiled and started to cry a little, Yuzu and the boys watched the kids cries.

"King please can you take me to him." The knight nooded and carried the girl in his hands to Yuya. Yuzu jumped from her creature and then thank her, Yuzu was in front of poor Yuya who was trying to be strong in front of her. "Hey, calm. It's not that bad." Yuzu took a handkerchief and wiped the young man's tears away.

"You know you tried to help us and that's what it's worth, I even remember when you saved me from that guy the first time round, when you used your monster to block his attack." The words of the young duelist caused the young man to stop cryng.

"Thanks Yuzu."

"IOh no, Demons dad is coming." The moment was over when Yuzu remembered that her father was coming in. "I have to organize the house and do the Di-" Yuzu had a smile on her face when she observed Yuya knew what she was thinking. "Well Yuya, I think it's time you started paying your debt."

* * *

**(LDS Hours later.)**

Rayna and Matsumi wer walking down a hallway until they came in through an office door in which there was a young adult in his eighteen years who wore a black shirt that had long sleeves plus a red scarf in addition to wearing glasses and he also had silver hair. The young man got up from his seat and adjusted his glasses to observe the young people. "Sister and Matsumi it's a pleasure to see you both here."

"The pleasure is ours brother, we sent the message to that school as you wanted." Rayna affirmed, her brother nodded and congratulated them both "How are you going with the interrogation with our subject?"

"Not yet speaking, he is well trained to do it." Reiji reported, the young man touched a small key on his computer and a screen that was turned on, it contained images of Phantom running on rooftops and nearby buildings. "Speaking of something related, our subject met with Phantom a few days ago and they had a slight conflict."

"Then our suspicions that Phantom works with the genesis clan were denounced." Matsumi insinuated.

"Yes, but still, Phantom must know more about them if he has them as enemies." Reiji said, "We also track a trail of unknown energy these days, we think it's linked to Phantom and the clan."

"What do you think it is brother?" Rayna asked but Reiji did not give her an answer, he just started thinking looking towards the window.

"I do not know, but if it's a clue that leads to Leo Akaba's whereabouts, we should take it as we can." Both girls nodded in Reiji's words.

* * *

_**(Yuzu House at night.)** _

" Tell me this again Yuzu. This poor guy doesn't have a place to live and was injured at the entrance of the school and you wanted to give him a job at You Show in addition to a free home? " Her father was in the dining room sitting in the table after arriving from their work trip, Yuya and Yuzu were laughing at the lies she had told him not to discover that his daughter faced a lunatic who put the other students in danger or that Yuya had illegally entered You Show.

"Well it's basically that, poor Yuya suffered a lot and I do not want to leave him in the street." Her father was upset and Yuzu knew, Shuzo sighed calmly and the girl did the same when she observed her father.

"Well, I never expected you to be so kind, as selfish as you can get." Yuzu pressed her fists while still smiling, trying to contain her anger at her father's words. "Besides, this does not look like a boyfriend or something like that. , since you're not a fan of relationship. "

"So I can allow it but there will be many conditions and restrictions while you live in this Yuya house." Yuya nooded and accepted the conditions that Shuzo proposed. "I hope you do not cause us problems."

* * *

_**(LDS)** _

Two men named Voltar and Akase who were Reiji's bodyguards were in a dark room while watching the masked man who had confronted Yuzu. "Remind me again why Akaba asked us to keep watch on this guy, brother" Voltar he asked bored of watching the masked man.

"I don't know but you already know what he's like. Just follow his orders and don't question Mr. Reiji." Akase said while looking at a television.

The masked man just stood still and looked like some kind of zombie who only drooled since he came to this place but something changed, he began to move his mouth and whispered a few words. "Eva ... we found the queen and the rider."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC cards:
> 
> En-Angel: Anemone [1900 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 2 / P.S.4 / Angel / Pendulum]
> 
> Pendulum Effect: The scale of this card will card increases to 8 if you have another En-Angel or Majestic Knight monster in your other Pendulum zone. Once per turn you can make batte damage 0 but you must send a card from your hand to the graveyard.
> 
> Monster Effect: If this card is Special summon you can return an angel or warrior monster to the field from your graveyard.
> 
> Call of the gods.
> 
> Trap Card.
> 
> Card Effect: When you are directly attacked by a monster of your opponent you can draw a card and if it is an En-Angel monster you can summon it to the field and this becomes the objective of the attack.
> 
> Message for the allies.
> 
> Continous Trap.
> 
> Card Effect: When your life points increase you can add to your hand a "Majestic Knight" or "In Angel" monster to your hand that its attack points are equal to the life points that you have won, when this card is activated not You can add more monsters to your hand for the rest of the turn.
> 
> Majestic Knight: Ariel the brilliant knight [2000 ATK / 1500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect]
> 
> Monster effect: You can summon this card from your hand to the field but you must return a monster from your hand to the top of your deck. When this card attacks a monster of your opponent you can add to your hand a monster of Light that is of the same level or smaller than the destroyed monster.


	3. Chapter 2: Rebirth of the king part 3.

_**Thanks to And the Sky for the translations and he is the creator of the character of Satsuki besides that he did all the archetype cards for her, thanks dude.** _

_**I will appreciates comments and criticisms to the chapter will be welcome.** _

* * *

 

_**Chapter 2: Rebirth of the king part 3.** _

"The man who attacked us is someone from the genesis clan." Yuya reported sitting on the couch in You Show next to Yuzu who was listening to him closely. "The Genesis clan is some kind of strange group of people who can use special abilities together with a specific goal to obtain the card known as G.O.D. "

"G.O.D?" Yuzu asked.

"Genesis Omega Dragon, the first pendulum card to exist, no one knows exactly how it was created or who is said to have the ability to mold the world." Yuya's explanation left Yuzu perplexed.

"How do you know about all this Yuya?" The young duelist took his dueling disc and to answer Yuzu's question he showed some images, some of these were from a capsule or scientific laboratory until she met with a different one that had about four boys of seven years with a man but they faces were blank. "Who are these people?"

"They are my family." YYuya put his googles over his eyes to prevent Yuzu from seeing him cry. "Two years ago I came out of a Stasis tube that had me sleeping for I do not know how long and I do not have any recollection of why I got there more than an anonymous message that came on the computer of that laboratory telling me about my mission and how I should find those four children who are supposed to be my brothers. "

"You've been facing the genesis clan for two years and you still have not found any traces of them, that's tragic." The girl approached the young man and put her hands on his. "So you cried and asked us for an apology?" Yuya nodded with head down

"Coming here and risking it that way was irresponsible on my part." Yuya pressed his fists but Yuzu hit him on the head with her fan.

"Yes it was but remember that you could've died because of an infection by that wound and you would not fight against the clan." The young man again raised his head to observe the girl who hit him again with the fan but this time on his face "It was irresponsible on your part, but if I had not treated you right now, you would be dead and at least look at the good side of the matter. My attitude of solidarity helped you get a place to take refuge." The girl again showed her arrogant attitude, Yuya just laughed at this.

"Besides, I could get my Pendulum letters, it's not like I did not have some way to defend myself against the Genesis Clan or protect the children or my father." Yuzu then thought of something the boy had not yet told him. Where did my Pendulum letters come from? "TheThe male pendulum duelist shook his head because he had no answer to that event.

"I do not even know the origin of mine since I had found them in the laboratory where I was and instructions on how to use it." Yuya took a small booklet from his pants "How to use Pendulum cards for dummies." she was only shocked and blinked to see how ridiculous the pamphlet was: "It's pretty educational to tell the truth and I learned how to use them to perfection."

"As you say." The girl just looked at the other side knowing that.

"Just in case Yuzu, I saw how you were arguing with that Matsumi girl yesterday and I wanted to ask you in the duel the reason why you were arguing about that form but it's impolite to do it." Yuzu put her arms up and looked towards the other side , the boy felt sorry. "Sorry I did not want to."

"Do not worry." Yuzu sighed, she knew that Yuya finally told her about the man and her past. "She was an old friend of mine who came to study here at You Show but one day we had an argument that went to a duel between us, she ended up wining and since that day we haven't talked. "

"It was not the fact that she won you that bothered you, it was something else, right?" The young man had given in an important point and the girl did not face Yuya, he knew that he should not continue talking about it "You know you're right about staying here because at least I can protect you and it serves as a way of not discovering my identity."

"And you also function as a good slave-worker of You Show, I mean, you will go unnoticed if nobody notices it." Yuzu recovered again. "But we must keep in mind that they will attack again at any time, so we can not lose time and we have to become stronger to be able to defend the school. "Yuya nodded and waved his arms up.

"The guy that chased you, do you know what happened to him after the duel I'm worried he'll hurt us again." Yuzu asked in a worried tone.

"To tell you the truth, I tried to find him after taking the children and leaving you here but I did not find any sign in the city, so at least we should be alert if he comes back."

"Yuzu you can come for a moment and bring Yuya." Shuzo exclaimed from the action field. The two teenagers went to the action field.

"Did something happen dad?" The teenager asked, she was surprised to see how happy her father was. "Whoah, I had not seen you so happy."

"Someone fixed the action field." Shuzo exclaimed with happiness, even came to hug his daughter. "I had been doing some business outside Miami to get the money to fix the problems that the machine had but now we have extra money to do those arrangements to the building. "

"I don't even remember it being damaged in yesterday's duel, did you have anything to do with this, Yuya?" The female pendulum duelist asked causing the boy to nod.

"I noticed that I had some problems, so I took care of fixing them." Shuzo released his daughter and then put his hands on Yuya's shoulders crying with happiness for the good actions of the boy.

"I do not know how I can thank you Yuya but well done son." Shuzo hugged Yuya so tightly it robbed him of any oxygen in his body. Seeing this Yuzu hit her father with her fan to get him to release the boy before he died of asphyxiation.

"Come on dad, seriously you could act a little more normal." The girl put her palm on her face in shame.

"Hey Yuzu, did you tell him about the invitation?" Yuya asked, the girl nodded.

"She told me the same day I arrived back here, I can not believe that LDS wants to buy the school that way." Shuzo said. "I had heard rumors before, how they challenged duels schools and offered benefits if they won but none of them has been successful and they always seiz their properties. "

"It sounds illegal if you think about it." Yuya claimed, Shuzo and Yuzu nodded.

"It sounds illegal but unfortunately it is not." The man looked disgusted as he crossed his arms. "Although the Ceo's attitude is quite cold according to what one of my contacts in that company told me."

"So you intend to participate?" Yuzu and Shuzo looked at each other and nodded to the answer of the young duelist who was confused by that response. "Wait, but he said that no school has ever won."

"Exactly no-one has won but that does not say that they are invincible since we all have to lose sometime." The man crossed his arms and then nodded. "We also need the money for repairs to the place and who knows if Yuzu enter the tournament we could take off as a school of duels. "

"I do not know, it sounds very dangerous to take that risk."

"Yuya a question,How many students have you seen come here?"

"Well, I only remember Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi."

"Exactly, they are only our only students who have come to class recently." Yuya was left with his mouth open because of the girl's affirmation. "And we lost two more last month and if we do not get more students we will not have enough money to keep the place. "

"And in itself it's difficult just to keep up with three students, Dad has to take jobs out of town every month to keep the place." Yuzu said in a low tone, "That's why we need this and if it sounds desperate and stupid to accept what is basically a trap but we do not have another choice. "

Yuya watched as the girl pressed her fists for her incompetence and then watched as his father put his hands on his shoulders and tried to calm his daughter down. "Yuzu." The young pendulum duelist said worried about the girl.

"Do not get involved Dad, with my new power I will beat any school." Yuzu proclaimed as she took her deck. Yuya covered Yuzu's mouth so she would not reveal much more information than she should.

"Remember you should not tell him about your Pendulum cards because later you'll have to explain how you got it." Yuya whispered in the ear of the girl who opened her eyes to remember that detail of the dangerous duel she had with that clan servant.

"New power?" Shuzo asked.

Yuzu then starched the back of her head and began to laugh nervously . "My new power that I have gained with the long training that I have done all these years." Her father looked at her strangely while she just waited for him not to ask for more. "Then, when will the duel be?"

"They had called this morning and told me that it could possibly be this afternoon in their main building." Yuzu and Yuya looked more distressed than before when they heard Shuzo "What happened to your Hotblooded attitude from before?"

"No, it's nothing and you only know a few nerves before the big fight." Yuzu said nervously "They did not tell you that maybe the duel could be postponed for another day or something like that?"

"No, it must be today or there is no deal according to them."

Yuzu and Yuya onlylooked at each other, they had to devise a plan and do it fast

* * *

_**(LDS.)** _

Voltar was a man who had a pale-ish complexion, had scarlet red hair that was spiked and swept off to the left with white highlights at the end. He also had heterochromatic purple and blue eyes and was wearing a black suit. Currently he was informing his boss. "Last night he only said a few words, something about a King and a rider." Reiji who watched the recordings of the cell in which the Genesis clan servant was incarcerated. "After that he didn't talk about anything else."

"What's even stranger was that he was talking as if there was someone in the room with him."

"Who is taking care of him, Voltar?" Reiji asked.

"My brother, five other guards and some doctors, sir." The telephone in Reiji's office was starting to ring and he waved his hand for the young Voltar to retire."

"Something happened mother?" Reiji answered the phone was his mother from the other line.

"I just wanted to inform you that I and the girls next to Matsumi are coming to the building to watch the duel against Shuzo's school." Himika's tone of voice was depressing and cold.

"Understood, tell Rayna to get ready she'll be the one to fight with the Hiragi girl and pass her by." Himika passed the phone to her second daughter.

"Any new report from our subject?"

"He already talked, right now I have the brothers watching him right now."

* * *

_**(LDS Laboratory)** _

"Mr. Akaba took it well for the time being to tell the truth, he was not surprised to learn." Voltar was arguing with his younger brother Akase. Who had dull gold eyes and pale-ish complexion, his hair is white and it is of a medium length which is a low ponytail.

""Mr. Akaba is occupied for today, so please leave your comments for some other time, Voltar." Akase said, he observed the Genesis clan member who was glued to machines that reviewed his signs of life and being inspected by all those men in white suits who were doctors.

The men checked his eyes but these were blank, even his heartbeat did not seem normal. The doctors only came to the conclusion that the man was in a deep coma due to his lack of interaction.

"She's here." The man finally spoke, surprising everyone in the room and the brothers behind the glass. Before Voltar could call his boss the lights went out and the phone electrified the young man's hand.

"What the hell!" Voltar yelled, "I'm going for Mr. Akaba." His attempt get out soon became futile as it became impossible to find. " Brother give me a hand." His brother did not answer because he was shocked to see a figure of Light in front of the clan man, the light began to shine to the point of blinding everyone in the room.

Everyone was on the floor except for a new person who was observed by the hostage. She a woman who has a medium length maroon-red hair that would somewhat cover her right eye. Underneath the sleeve on her right arm was a long scar. She wore a black shirt and skirt, had gray combat boots, wears fingerless gloves and also wears a rosary crucifix around her neck. Her eyes were purple and she is of average height.

"Ken, it's good to see that you're still alive." The woman approached the body of the man in a coma and put her hand on the man's head, a glow coming out of her hands. "Then what he said is true the king and the supposed rider has returned." She released her body that was now malnourished and almost in the bones also his vital signs were on the floor.

"You fought for a cause greater than what your mortal body could endure and with your sacrifice we were able to not only find a fragment of Ray and the king of justice." She moved her fingers on Ken's chest not touching but making a triangle of energy in this. "But being a decoy we discover a new enemy that seeks to uncover our existence."

Ken's body began to burn to ash, the woman joined her hands. "All this will be benefited in your other life by G.O.D who will take pity on your mortal soul for the sacrifice you have made."

* * *

(LDS entry)

Yuzu, Yuya and Shuzo were already at LDS, they were amazed to see how huge the place was. "It's awesome." Shuzo said with his mouth open. "I'll go talk to the secretary of the facility to let them know that we're here."

"Yuzu!" Yuya took the girl by the arm to talk to her in private. "I have an idea what we can do to postpone the duel." Yuya said, "I can create some kind of distraction before the duel starts."

"That would be excellent, that way no one will discover that I have Pendulum cards and You Show will be safe until I can use another deck in combat." The young duelist indicated.

"Postpone what?" Asked a young man with blue hair biting a candy palette causing both pendulum duelist jump back to be surprised.

"No, wait ... Has no one ever told you that it's bad manners to but into other people's conversations." The girl pointed but the boy just shrugged and finished eating the palette in his mouth no matter what Yuzu said. "At least you can put interest in what I tell you since you got into someone else's conversation. "

"I thought you two reminded me of a person I knew but I just made a mistake and I saw two cowards." The boy said while retreating.

"I'm not a coward!" Yuzu replied, the boy turned to stare into her eyes but the girl wasn't intimidated by him instead keeping a defiant look on her face. "You have no idea, I'll never give up. "

"Your eyes say otherwise. Whatever your reason for not giving up this duel is, all your eyes show is your weakness and lack of respect for duels." The boy this time walked away from the scene while Yuzu only bit her lips as she watched him go

"Yuzu, you do not have to listen to him, there are lives at risk if he discovers you have the Pendulum cards." Yuya commented.

"I know but he's also right that it's an act of cowardice." The girl stood looking down and sighing, "You think it's better not to use them during the duel, I can use other cards to try not to use my pendulums."

"If you think it's the best, do it but be careful you know you can lose a lot in this duel." The girl nodded and gave the duelist a slight smile and then observed her pendulum on her neck.

"I will do my best."

"Yuzu, I want to introduce you to someone." Her father returned with a red haired woman. "I want to introduce you to Himika Akaba, the mother of the company CEO." The woman greeted both duelist and shook her hand with Yuzu.

"Nice to meet you, lady, I see that she has grown to become a pretty lady." Yuzu blushed at what the woman was saying.

"Thank you very much, I did not know that my father knew someone from LDS."

"We got to know each other some time before he founded his school of duels or that my husband created the real solid vision of action duels." Himika enunciated, Yuya and Yuzu were surprised to hear that.

"Her husband is Leo Akaba." Shuzo mentioned.

"I had heard he was missing or something like that." The pendulum girl commented, hearing that Himika was depressed. "I'm sorry I did not want to remind her of that."

"Do not worry, I know you did not do it with bad intentions." The woman indicated to smile again afterwards. "But it's not a bad time, it's not true Shuzo." Both of them took each other's hands and then started dancing.

"These are not moments to put long faces, what really matters now is to witness an entertaining duel." Both adults said animated in front of the young duelist who did not know how to react to how shameful they looked.

"Mother, I see that you are thrilled." Raina noticed as she came to the scene next to her was Matsumi and behind her was a little girl who grabbed her leg. "You must be Shuzo, it's nice to meet you. "They both squeezed his hand, until Shuzo noticed Matsumi.

"Matsumi, are you?"

"Mr. Hiragi, it's a pleasure to see you again." Matsumi gave the man a hug, which he welcomed with pleasure, "It's always good to see you." They parted and Shuzo patted the girl's head.

"And I see you're here too, Yuzu." Matsumi gritted her teeth when she saw her rival who had a petulant smile. "It's nice to see you the same after our last meeting."

"The pleasure is mine Matsumi."

The little girl between Rayna's legs raised her head and crossed glances with the duelist Pendulum who smiled at her instantly but Reira shook her head again nervously, "Reira!" Rayna came down to check on her little sister. "Do not worry, they're just guests."

"I'm sorry I did not want to scare her."

"Do not worry Miss Hiragi, she is that shy." Himika reported.

"Could I say hello?" Himika found it strange what the girl said but still let the girl do it. "Yuya one of your sweets please." The duelist nodded and handed the young woman a piece.

Yuzu bent over to get to the same height as Reira. "Hey, do not worry, you do not need to be scared of me." The girl said then offering the piece that Yuya had given her. The girl looked at her then quickly glanced at the faces of her relatives to await conformation. "If you do not want it, it's fine, you do not need to accept it."

Rayna nodded to Reira to accept the piece, the girl timidly took the sweet from Yuzu's hands almost dropping it at first. However, the pendulum duelist caught it and passed it back smiling but Reira again hid behind her sister's legs.. "Do not worry, you do not have to say thank you."

"I see you are quite patient with children." Himika mentioned.

"Yes, my dream is to become a teacher of duels like my father and I'm always patient with children." Matsumi rolled her eyes when Yuzu spoke, the pendulum duelist was about to stick her tongue out but Yuya and her father stopped her before to be able to open your mouth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but remember that Miss Hiragi has a pending duel with me." Rayna informed everyone, Shuzo and Yuya stopped covering Yuzu's mouth who nodded to Rayna as her way of telling her she was ready.

She began to hear the sound of a phone call coming from Rayna's purple duel disk: "Something wrong, brother?" Rayna answered the call. " I understand, I'll go for there." Rayna affirmed as she hung up the call. "Meet me in the field, Miss Hiragi, I have to deal with a last minute inconvenience. "

"Mother tell them to accompany you to the duel field." Rayna informed her mother who nodded.

...

**_(LDS Laboratories)_ **

"You say you have not received any call from Voltar or his brother?" Rayna asked Reiji throught her dueling disc.

"No reports from them for a few hours but for some reason the security camera shows them still working and I already try to call them like three times but he does not take the call." Reiji mentioned. "Something must be happening and I can not explain it, you should go find out. "

"Understood." Rayna came in through the door of the laboratory and used a card she had stored in her pockets. She moved around the place and the first thing she noticed is that everyone was on the ground, she approached one of the people to check if he was still alive. "Reiji, everyone is unconscious but still alive." Rayna reported but could only hear static from her dueling disc.

The door where she entered began to close and seal inside, the girl tried to open it with the card she had used before but did not answer before her. The girl was trying to find a way out of the place to inform her brother but that was when she appeared. "Interesting, another human being."

Rayna turned to look at her and was the same woman who had left the entire room unconscious. "Judging from the situation my family's lab is in, I can't help but come to the conclusion that you are responsible for this. Am I right? "The woman smiled at the duelist's question.

"You can call me Satsuki Kami and I'm a special member of the Genesis clan, it's an honor to meet one of our many enemies." Satsuki gave a small bow but Rayna wasted no time and ran towards her kicking her while she was doing her reverence causing her to hit the floor. "Taking advantage of my good manners." The duelist was surprised to see that the Genesis clan member could still get up.

"That's so impolite but it was kind of smart to try to knock me out." Satsuki was wiping the blood from her nose and then looking at Rayna upset, "Now it's my turn." Rayna tried to run but the woman was quick and took her by the neck, throwing her to the ground and knocking her unconscious

Satsuki took Rayna's duel disc and started reviewing it. "Interesting, I will not have to look for the king after all." Satsuki walked to the door that opened this time.

* * *

Everyone was now in the action field while waiting for Rayna to arrive at the action field. Yuya and Shuzo with Yuzu were talking to the duelist for some final advice: "Remember, have fun in this duel and give all of you my daughter." Shuzo affirmed but Yuzu had a bit of stress for the duel. listen, you are my daughter and I will always be proud of you, and I trusted your skills very well because I know you will do it great. "The director kissed his daughter on the forehead making her feel better about herself.

"Could I talk to Yuya for a moment, Dad?" Shuzo nodded at his daughter's request and went to the stands to watch the duel. "All this is so difficult if I tell you the truth, I can not use all my strength against one of the most important duels in my life and maybe I can lose everything that my father has worked for. "The girl sighed." At last I finish if we gave the reason to my mother. "

"Your mother?" Yuya asked.

"It's nothing important ... I'll try to explain it later." The girl was muttering.

"No, your mother is wrong because you made sure your father's business was still afloat and you used all your strength." The pendulum duelist told the entratainer that he was surprised. "We will find a way to protect them all Now, just take care of fighting and saving your father's business. "

"Understood." Yuzu smiled as the duelist pendulum became happy for her.

"Good Luck." Yuya was leaving to leave the duelist alone.

Meanwhile everyone was meeting in the stands, Shuzo came to see a seat next to Himika and the boy that Yuzu with was a while ago, he came to sit next to her. "I did not expect the mother of the CEO to sit in a seat like this. "Himika chuckled.

"There is no better place to see the duel to tell the truth and it is always good to sit down with a good friend." Himika emphasized and then abruptly changed the subject. "Do you not worry about losing your business because of this duel?"

Shuzo crossed his arms and had a smile on his face. "I do not have many opportunities to tell you the truth, raising money each time makes it harder for us and we do not have enough students." Shuzo had his eyes on his daughter, Yuya came and watched "But all my hope falls on my little angel down there."

Himika and Yuya smiled at the words of the director's enthusiasm even the blue-haired boy for a moment stopped eating the candy in his mouth to listen to him. "My little daughter will do everything possible to save the school she loves and will will become my successor. "

"They are beautiful words Shuzo." Himika enuciated while the man nodded.

Yuya sat next to Shuzo with the blue haired boy seated behind him. "It looks like she doesn't want to give up now, good choice." he whispered in Yuya's ear.

"Who are you?" Yuya said in a low voice.

"My name is Sora Shiunin and I am a student of this place."The boy gave Yuya his hand, the pendulum duelist accepted them. "Nice to meet you."

Yuzu was still in the arena, she was crossing her arms and sighing impatiently for her opponent to appear. Someone was entering her side of the field and it was Reira who walked discreetly so as not to look at Yuzu. " Is something wrong, Reira? The pendulum girl asked while putting herself on the same level as the little girl.

Reira approached her and did not make eye contact but tried to move her mouth. "Thank you ... for the candy." The little girl whispered, the duelist smiled at the little girl. An audible alarm was heard in the place and the lights began to flash red, Reira began to shudder and the door in front of both closed.

"Reira!" Himika shouted alarm for her daughter's safety.

"Maybe it's just a flaw or some fire, it would be best for you Yuya to try to get Himika out of here." The boy nodded and led the lady to the exit door. "Yuzu try to calm Reira down and we will try to get them out."

"Understood dad." The girl informed and then approached Reira to try to calm her down. "Do not worry Reira I will protect you."

"Mr. Hiragi the door does not open." Yuya said trying to open the door.

"I will try to communicate with Matsumi and my son." The woman picked up her phone but only static could be heard. Sora tried to connect with his dueling disc but could not receive anything due to the static.

The lights stopped blinking and everything seemed to return to normal except for a new person who was in the dueling arena on the other side of the field, this was Satsuki who had a smile on her face. "Who are you?" Yuzu asked.

"The Genesis Clan." Yuya thought as he had his eyes open when observing Satsuki in the field. He attempted to go to the field to save Yuzu but found that it was impossible as the door wouldn't open. The Genesis Clan member materialized a dueling disc similar to the one Ken used in his duel against Yuzu and activated a button on this that caused static to pass over the door sent back to Yuya.

"Yuya," shouted Shuzo and Yuzu.

"We do not need heroes here, boy." Satsuki decreed, "But do not worry, you'll be next on my list when the time comes, in the meantime I'll play with the girl." She looked at Yuzu who bit her lips and clenched her fists.

"Reira!" Himika shrieked for her daughter.

Yuzu put the girl behind her to try to protect her. "What you want is a duel, right?"

"More than that, I come to kill you," Satsuki proclaimed as she activated the green sword of her dueling disc, Yuzu did the same with her pink sword, "But let's get formal first." The woman activated another button on her duel disc and the Action field began to generate in front of everyone.

The place was transformed into a ceremonial palace with traps and cells that hung from them. "This is similar to that other duel." The girl thought as she watched the action field.

"Yuzu, we'll try to get both of you out of there." Her father reported.

"Both will not be able to get out of here until that girl defeats me in a duel." Shuzo bit his lips and hits the glass demanding that his daughter be released. "You can keep trying to hit the glass but none of that will help you save your daughter's life."

"Papa, do not worry about me I will try to win and save Reira in this duel."

Shuzo pressed his fists and eventually gave up hitting the glass. "Please be careful Yuzu." The duelist nodded and the duel finally began.

"I hope you're good at this girl because you'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice to defeat me." Satsuki gloated.

"Duel!" Both shouted.

_**Turn 1: Satsuki.** _

_**Yuzu LP: 4000** _

_**Satsuki LP: 4000** _

"I'll start first, leaving two cards face down."  **[Hand 5-3]**  The cards materialized in the Satsuki field. "Then I'll summon Avratias Pawn to the field."  **[Hand 3-2]**  A humanoid-like creature that dressed of a long black robe in addition to having a golden mask on his face materialized onto the field.

_**Avratias Pawn 0 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Rock / Effect.** _

"When Avratias Pawn is summoned to the field, I can add another level-four Avratias monster to my hand."  **[Hand 3 -4]** Satsuki took another card from her deck and added it to his hand. "With that I finish my turn."

"She only left two cards face down and has a monster with zero attack points on the field." Sora watched, "I'm sure it's a pretty obvious trap." Yuya and Shuzo listened to the boy's explanation so that both of them would look worried at the field .

**Turn 2: Yuzu.**

**Yuzu LP: 4000**

**Satsuki LP: 4000**

"I'll have to be careful with those face down cards besides that I also have to be careful that Reira does not suffer any harm." The girl reflected to then cross glances with the little girl behind her, Yuzu nodded her head but Reira still had Fear. "It's time to continue, Draw!"  **[Hand 5-6]** the duelist smiled when she saw the card.

"Who would've thought it, I can use my new power right from the start." Before everyone except Yuya and Satsuki wondered what the girl wanted to refer to, she showed her first two cards of Pendulum En-Angels. "I will begin my pendulum scale."  **[Hand 6-4]**  The girl introduced the two cards to each end of her dueling disc.

"With the  **Scale 1 En-Angel Amaryllis** and  **the Scale 8 En-Angel Anemone** , I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels two through Seven!" Two pillars of light with two angels in them appeared next to Yuzu, one of them was a woman who had a red suit and a sweatshirt that covered her face as well as red wings on her back. In the other column was an angel that had purple armor and wings of the same color.

_**En-Angel: Amaryllis Scales 1- En-Angel: Anemone Scale 8** _

"Incredible, I had never seen cards like that, where did she get them?" Shuzo did not know how to respond and was equally surprised as Himika, he only looked at Yuya for him to answer.

"Heheheh... That's interesting." The pendulum duelist scratched the back of her head, hiding the truth from the two adults.

Sora watched all this and just squinted. "Like Serena, then that means that boy does the same thing." He mumbled and then took another candy out of his pockets and started chewing it.

Yuzu smiled to then look at Reira behind her and see that the girl was trembling with fear. "Don't worry Reira, I'll get us out of here. Now I will perform a pendulum summon from my hand, arise my servants  **En-Angel Iris: The Messenger**  and **Majestic Knight: Royal Breaker.**  "From the energy portal came two lights that crashed from the field of Yuzu revealing an Angel and a warrior with a powerful hammer out to serve the duelist.

_**In-Angel: Iris the messenger 2000 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 5 / P.S.3 / Angel / Pendulum** _

_**Majestic Knight: Royal Breaker 1900 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect** _

"The effect of Iris The messenger allows all light monsters to gain three hundred attack points." The angel began to chant its melody causing Royal to increase its attack points.

_**Royal Breaker ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200** _

_**Iris The Messenger ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300** _

"Time to attack Breaker." The knight raised his heavy hammer and with it went straight to hit the monster of Satsuki in the head successfully. The woman covered herself with her hands when receiving the damage that she had suffered from the attack.

"I will activate my continuous trap card  **Divine Gates** , which causes all your monsters to lose attack points equal to their level x200." Satsuki revealed her trap by causing Yuzu's monsters to start losing their attack points.

_**Royal Breaker ATK: 2200-800 = 1400** _

_**Iris The mesenger ATK: 2300-1000 = 1300** _

_**Satsuki LP: 4000-1400 = 2600** _

"When Pawn is destroyed I can cause your Royal Breaker to lose attack points equal to their level x100." The creature's remains began to stick to the knight's body causing it to weaken.

**_Royal Breaker ATK: 1400-400 = 1000_ **

"Hell, but still get ready to attack Iris." The angel began to sing a melody straight to Satsuki but she just smiled at the attack.

"I will activate my Divine Protocol Protection trap card that activates only when I receive a direct attack allowing me to summon an Avratias monster in defence mode from my deck or graveyard and ends the battle phase. I will summon  **Avratias Bishop**  from my deck." A creature similar to Pawn but had two swords in each arm and a red hood emerged into the field.

**_Avratias Bishop 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Rock / Effect._ **

"I leave a card face down and finish my turn." The girl smiled, even though she did not do the damage she wanted at least she could lower something to her life points.

"Let me erase that smile from your face." Satsuki then pointed to Reira who was behind Yuzu with tears streaming down her face and was hyperventilating heavily.

"Reira!" Yuzu put her shoulders on the little one trying to reassure her but she struggled to try to pull the pendulum duelist's hands off her shoulder. "Please calm down I'm trying to help you."

_**Turn3: Satsuki.** _

_**Yuzu LP: 4000** _

_**Satsuki LP: 2600** _

"Draw."  **[Hand 4-5]**  Satsuki took the card from her deck. "I will give you a piece of advice that girl will be your downfall, if you sacrifice her you can win this duel and satisfy your desire to continue living another day." Yuzu bit her lips and tried to ignore the woman. "I warned you, those who let themselves be influenced by mortal vanities will never be able to fulfill their greatest wishes."

"You can shut up and continue your turn, the only thing you talk about is nonsense." The irritated girl affirmed.

"As you wish, I will continue to summon Avratias Rook to the field."  **[Hand 5-4]**  From the ground of the field began to emerge a titan made of rocks that had another golden mask on his face like the previous monsters of the lady.

_**Avratias Rook 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Rock / Effect.** _

"Then I'll change Bishop to attack mode." The creature changed position and aimed at Yuzu with both sword. " I activate Bishop's effect which allows me to banish one monster on your field and then gain life points equal to half of that monster's original attack. I choose your En-Angel. "Bisop used his swords and cut the angel into pieces, causing Yuzu to cover herself.

_**Satsuki LP: 2600 + 1000 = 3600** _

"Then I will activate the God Decree magic card by sacrificing 500 life points I can make a monster in your field lose 500 attack points for every monster I have on the field."  **[Hand 4-3]** Satsuki received a slight electric shock due to her duel disk as an aura surrounded Breaker weakening it further.

_**Satsuki LP: 3600-500 = 3100** _

_**Royal Breaker ATK: 1400-1000 = 400** _

"First I will attack you with  **Avratias Rook**." The Golem raised his left hand to take Yuzu's knight. "When Rook attacks an opponent's monster you can't activate the effects of magic or trap cards." The golem launched the knight straight at Yuzu, whose first instinct was to make sure Reira was safe by hugging her and Yuzu used her back as a shield when the knight hit her.

_**Yuzu LP: 4000-1300 = 2700** _

"Yuzu, Reira !" Everyone shouted.

The girl tried to get up after her knight vanished, "I told you, you can not defeat me if you keep protecting that girl." Satsuki again pointed but Yuzu only left the small and frightened Reira on the floor to then look at her opponent with anger. "You will need more than that to intimidate me."

"Clearly I will not sacrifice a poor innocent life if I can save both of us." The duelist replied, "So stop talking nonsense."

"Then I'll continue attacking you with Bishop." The creature moved across the field to use its swords against Yuzu.

"I will not allow it because I activate my Call of the Gods card trap that allows me to take a card from my deck and if it is an En-Angel monster I can summon it to the field and it will receive the attack." Yuzu drew the card and showed it to Satsuki. "The card I drew is En-Angel Peonyand now I can summon him to the field in defense mode." A small angel with a coarse materialized next to Yuzu.

Bishop cut the angel in two causing it to explode in the field but not affect the points of the pendulum duelist. "Now Peony's effect is activated when its destroyed I gain life points for each monster on the field that has been special summoned x300 then I can also draw a card."An aura surrounded the girl as she took another letter.

_**Yuzu LP: 2700 + 600 = 3300.** _

"I leave a face-down card and finish my turn."  **[Hand 3-2]**  Satsuki said while another card materialized on the field. "Let's see what you're capable of."

* * *

"Rayna, wake up." Rayna at the sound of Matsumi's voice, Rayna's eyes shot open as she awoke from her previous unconscious state. "We do not have time to lose Rayna someone has taken the arena of duels and has kidnapped Reira and your mother."

Rayna shuddered and then got up off the ground, " Does my brother already know?" Matsumi nodded.

"The duel is still going on as we speak."

"Duel? Who's fighting with that woman from the Genesis Clan?" Rayna asked.

"The one that is facing her is Hiragi Yuzu." The girl said in anguish at the situation. "Besides, Reira is also in danger in that duel."

The girl checked her pockets trying to find her dueling disk but she did not find any trace. "My dueling disc is not there, that harpy took it when I got knocked out." Rayna commented and then pressed her fists. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Turn 4: Yuzu.** _

_**Yuzu LP: 3300** _

_**Satsuki LP: 3100** _

"Draw."  **[Hand 2-3]**  Reira was starting to hyperventilate and shake the duelist's legs again "Please not now Reira." The pendulum duelist was scared "I can not look for an action card because of the risk that Reira will finish being attacked by that maniac and my options are limited, I have to do something fast. "

"You can start your turn now, it bothers me to see you talking to yourself all the time."

"I will activate the magic card Pendulum Gift, when this card is activated I can take two cards from my deck for each card in our pendulum scale."  **[Hand 3-4]**  Yuzu took two cards from her deck because there were only two in total. "But unfortunately I will not be able to perform a pendulum summon on this turn."

"Then I'll call the field to Majestic Knight: Lucida The Reckless to the field in attack mode." On the field materialized a woman in red and red armor holding a huge battle ax, she nooded Yuzu when she was summoned.

_**Majestic Knight: Lucida the reckless. 1300 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 /PS.C 5 / Warrior / Pendulum** _

_**Lucida The reckless ATK: 1300-800 = 500** _

"I leave two cards face down." Two cards materialized face down. Yuzu observed the field in search of an action card until she could find one on the roof. "I'll have to find a way that Reira does not end up getting hurt." The girl sighed and took Reira in one of her arms.

"What is your daughter doing?" Himika asked alarmed.

"I think she does not want to leave Reira for fear that that woman will hurt her." Yuya commented.

"Lucida, I need your help." The monster held Yuzu in her arms as the girl pointed to where the action card was. The girl arrived with her monsters up and landed on a straight cathedral surface where she could easily fall if she made a wrong move. "Reira, I want you to concentrate on me."

However, Reira wasn't listening instead he was too afraid of the height difference between the roof and the ground. But Yuzu lifted her and put her on her shoulders to try and sooth her woes. The duelist sighed to continue continuing to look for the action card, her steps were slow but her monster was next to her taking care of her if she fell.

The girl was about to reach the action card but Satsuki's monsters appeared in front of Yuzu with her owner. "Did you need this?" Satsuki smirked while holding the action card. "Finish your turn."

"Damn it, she's cornered." Yuya exclaimed while the others except Sora shared the same feeling.

"I finish my turn." The girl growled

_**Turn 5: Satsuki.** _

_**Yuzu LP: 3300** _

_**Satsuki LP: 3100** _

"I told you before you can never beat me if youkeep worrying about that girl, Draw." [Hand 3-4] She said with a smile. "I'll activate the effect of Bishop on the field." The creature prepared to slice the Yuzu's last monster in the field.

"I will activate my trap card Maidens of the heavens, when this trap card is activated none of my monsters can be affected by the effects of my opponent's monsters and at the same time I can make my light monsters not be destroyed by this turn." A golden aura surrounded Yuzu's creatures, saving them from Bishop's attack.

"I activate the continuous magic card,  **Call of the Angels**." The letter materialized on the field, Yuzu took a step back and looked down again this time in fear of falling again. "A false move and it may cost you a lot. , activate the effect my letter that allows me to summon from my deck a monster Avratias from my deck for the price of paying 500 points of life. "The woman again received a shock.

**_Satsuki: 3100-500 = 2600_ **

"I will summon Avratias Deity directly to the field but its effects are denied." A new creature this time with humanoid form and wings on its back materialized in the field of Satsuki.

_**Avratias Deity 1200 ATK / 1100 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Rock / Effect.** _

"Man has served god for many years but one has to pay a price is they wish to fulfil their desires, just as I once did with G.O.D " Satsuki was beginning to rub her arm where the scar was. Yuzu and Yuya took interest when she mentioned G.O.D. "But enough about me, let's return to the duel. I activate the magic card Avratias Fusion."

"Fusion?" Yuzu yelled alarmed by the new card the woman had used while Sora just watched deep in thought

By paying 1000 life points, I can fusion summon using monsters from my deck, field or graveyard. I fuse Avratias Deity on my field, Avratias Pawn in my graveyard and Avratias Kugo in my deck.

_**Satsuki: 2600-1000 = 1600** _

The three creatures began to send them in a red vortex while their owner joined their hands. "Servant of God, I give you my creatures as a new offering to appear in my field, Fusion Summon Appear  **Avratias Queen**!"

A new creature appeared from the union of the monsters, a huge woman with a golden crown and a somewhat revealing white dress, in addition to a gold-tipped bandole floating next to its owner. Yuzu watched with dread to see the new creature

**_Avratias Queen 2600 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Fairy / Effect._ **

"Due to the effect of your card my Queen will not be able to activate its effect." Yuzu felt a little relief knowing that but that did not stop her opponent from showing a smirk again. "I will build the overlay network with my two level four monsters."

"XYZ." Everyone in the stands exclaimed surprised to discover that Satsuki had another summoning method.

A portal began to form on the ground and both creatures of Satsuki began to turn energy to go towards the portal. "Former god servant, I offer this new tribute to you to appear and slash my enemies, Rank 4 Avratias King!" As the dust settled after the explosion, Satsuki's new monster was revealed. It was a huge king who carried a long sword and had a golden crown on his head. He swung his sword causing fear in Yuzu

_**Avratias King 2400 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Rank 4 / Fairy / Effect.** _

"Two monsters of different summoning methods in one turn."The pendulum duelist's eyes were wide as she clutched Reira tightly in her arms knowing she couldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Avratias Queen, destroy your monster." With the underside of her staff causing a wave that created three rays of energy that went straight to the monster of Yuzu causing it to impact on different parts of her body and the knight would explode causing the explosion to throw Yuzu from the position she was in.

_**Yuzu LP: 3300-2100 = 1200** _

"Yuzu!" His father began to hit the glass with all his strength but nothing happened because the material was indestrutible. "Please, it's just a girl." I hit again but his cries of anguish for his daughter was only melody for Satsuki who enjoyed watching him suffer.

Yuzu made sure to fall on her back so that Reira did not suffer damage and clinging to her as she could until she touched the floor listening only to a scream that came from her and the little girl in her arms. Shuzo got down on his knees on the ground while holding his head watching his daughter suffer in that way.

Yuya held his chest trying to contain his anger and sadness while tears fell from her eyes for not being able to do anything to save her. "This is my fault." The duelist thought as his heartbeat became stronger, even his Crimson eyes began to shine.

Reira opened her eyes and could see Yuzu's face, she was shocked when she saw her, the painful memories of seeing a city being evaporated and a huge creature shooting energy rays at her. "NO, NO !" The girl was screaming while her body trembled with fear.

"You sacrificed your chance to beat me to just protect a pathetic girl." Satsuki mocked as Yuzu's body lay on the ground. "Kill this King and destroy both once and for all." The creature moved its sword and direct hit bass to deliver the final blow to both.

Yuzu's pendulum started to shine and she opened her eyes at the exact moment "I activate my last trap card Retreat for the victory that is activated when I suffer damage in battle its allows me to finish the battle phase and then I can draw a card." And energy shield encapsulated Yuzu saving her from the attack of King's sword leaving the monster to retreat back to Satsuki.

"Yuzu!" Her father and Himika could not be happier to see that the girls were finally out of danger. Yuya alike turned to see that the duelist was safe and sound but Sora wasn't paying attention, instead he kept his eyes locked on Yuya, noticing what was happening to him.

"It's possible that the King's soul protected it or it was Ray's fragment." Satsuki wondered in his head. "I finish my turn."

"Reira, you could give me some space." Yuzu informed her that she was badly hurt, Reira who was still shocked did not move. The girl moved her carefully so that she could get up from the floor, which for her was difficult to do because her legs were weak. "Please, I want you to stay behind me please."

"The best thing was to face your destiny and let my creature end your suffering." Yuzu tried not to pay attention as she focused her gaze on her.

"You only speak rubbish, you think that strength comes from sacrificing others to serve the whims of some supposed god." Yuzu indicated with the strength she had left. "But it's not like that, I'm not going to sacrifice the life of a poor girl that has not done anything just to beat you, because i will defeat you and save us both. "

Satsuki began to applaud the speech of the duelist, Yuzu only bit her lips and pressed her fists because she was already tired of her.

**_Turn6: Yuzu._ **

**_Yuzu LP: 1200_ **

**_Satsuki LP: 1600_ **

The girl put her hand on her deck and closed her eyes, if she did not get the right card that would mean the loss of everything for her. Everyone watched scared and waited for the next card from the pendulum duelist outside to give her the victory.

The pendulum on her neck began to glow an intense red and at that moment she began to feel her ace card calling out from her deck.  **[Hand 2-3]**  "I drew the card, Pendulum King of Justice which is exactly the card I need to turn this duel in my favour. Reira I promised you that we would get out of this situation together and I'll fulfil that promise even if it costs me everything.

The little girl stopped being in shock for a moment when she heard the words of the pendulum duelist.

"Balance the pendulum of the soul and give me the victory." I pendulum summon, En-Angel: Iris the messenger, Majestic Knight: Hope Lion. "A larger version of her pendulum appeared in the sky, in between the two columns of light . A portal soon appeared and coming out of it was an armored lion and the warrior she had used in her last turn.

"And finally, kneel before the awakening of the new King, who seeks justice and comes to the fallen, appear **Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice** "  **[Hand 3-1]**  The pendulum stopped in the middle of the columns, chaning its color to red as a huge knight in red and green armor which had metallic tips at the end of his arms and on his back. His heterochromatic eyes gleamed when he showed up next to Yuzu and the other monsters.

_**Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Warrior / Pendulum.** _

_**Majestic Knight: Lucida the reckless. 1300 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 /PS.C 5 / Warrior / Pendulum** _

_**Majestic Knight: Hope Lion 1300 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Beast / Effect.** _

_**Pendulum King Of Justice ATK: 2500-1400 = 1100** _

_**Majestic Knight Hope Lion ATK: 1300-600 = 700** _

_**Lucida The reckless ATK: 1300-800 = 500** _

Reira watched Yuzu's Pendulum King carefully and began to remember this and eight other monsters fighting a dragon. "Ray"

"I will activate the Hope Lion effect for each monster in my field that has been special summon I can choose a monster in my field and it can gain 300 attack points for each one." The lion roared with all his might causing an aura will surround Pendulum King of Justice.

**_Pendulum King Of Justice ATK: 1100 + 900 = 2000_ **

"Your monster still does not outweigh that woman's creatures," Sora commented.

"I start my battle phase, get ready to Pendulum King of Justice! Attack Avratias Queen!." The creature's eyes shone as he climbed up the cathedral while his wings opened and he took his sword so he could split in half to the queen in full flight.

"That's not all, I'll activate the effect of Lucida The Rekless that activates when one of my monster attacks one of your own, by selecting King I can lower your monster's attack by his level x200." The Knight moved her powerful ax to strike the ground and release a discharge of energy towards the queen weakening her power.

_**Avratias Queen ATK: 2600 - 1400 = 1200** _

"With the effect of King allowing him to do damage after destroying a monster she can win the duel." Yuya said excitedly.

"Destroy it, King!." The king was ready to split the queen of Satsuki in half but she only smirked and the pendulum duelist's confidence was destroyed in that instant when her opponent revealed the Action card in her hand. "No." Yuzu sighed.

" I activate the Evasion action card, which allows me to stop your attack and destroy the last chance you had to win this duel." The queen used her staff to stop the king's attack and hit him with this to return him to the field of the pendulum duelist.

"No." Yuzu muttered and then fell to her knees in despair that her last hope had else except Sora shared this feeling of despair too.

"If you had gotten this action card before I did , maybe you would have saved yourself from my monster's attack but you needed to play the hero." Satsuki once again mocked Yuzu. "Now end your miserable turn and let me give you the end you so truly deserve."

"I finish my turn." Sobbing with tears in her eyes, she had no more hope. "My mother was right." Yuzu looked at Reira to try to go to her and hug her, but one of Satsuki's monsters took little Reira with his hands. "Reira !"

**_Turn 7: Satsuki._ **

**_Yuzu LP: 1200_ **

**_Satsuki LP: 1600_ **

"This will be a lesson for you and a sign that you should never fight back against the Genesis Clan, Draw."  **[Hand 2-3]**  Satsuki exclaimed to take another card from her deck. "This is where it starts, I'll remove an overlay unit of my XYZ monster to activate its effect and take control of your Pendulum King Of Justice. "The king materialized chains with which he took the monster of Yuzu by his extrimities so that he could go to the field of Satsuki.

**_Avratias King OVU: 2-1_ **

"No!" Yuzu shouted, Satsuki enjoyed seeing the girl's suffering.

"You do not deserve the power of a god, you are not worthy to make the sacrifice that is due to wield his power." Satsuki decreed her fists pressed "You must be punished with the same power that was given to you." Yuzu did not waste time and went to the back of Hope Lion to try to obtain an action card but was stopped by the monster of Satsuki who summoned chains on the monsters of Yuzu so that they did not move.

"Finish this Pendulum King Of Justice." The woman ordered but something happened with King who refused to comply with the orders. "I am proof that I can wield your power, now obey my orders and kill the girl." King opened his wings and began to shine next to Yuzu's pendulum causing Satsuki's dueling disc to start shining covering everyone in the place.

When Yuzu opened her eyes she could see that Reira was on the floor and that Satsuki had disappeared and King was in her hands brightly shining until he stopped making her confused. "Reira." Yuzu went to check the girl who was trembled but at least she is not hurt. "Excuse me please."

"Yuzu!" Yuya and the others entered, her father was hugging her for a second after Himika doing the same with Reira. "Are you okay? You're still hurt. "The pendulum duelist began to cry and put her head on her father's chest who was trying to calm her down. "Do not worry everything's over."

"Reira, Mother!" Rayna had arrived and went to her relatives trying to find out if she was safe. Matsumi alike entered the place but was amazed to see her former schoolmate cry on her father's shoulders.

Yuya sighed with relief knowing that the situation was already happening but now he had noticed that Sora had left but now that was not important for him.


	4. The angel Blooming Part 1

Chapter4: The angel blooming.

It was early in the morning but it was not noticeable because of how cloudy it was all over the horizon, in the playground of Miami city was Yuzu Hiiragi, it was a place she always frequented at this time of the morning, because she always had the tradition of early morning running, currently she was in a pink sports suit. But this was not a normal run because she got up two hours earlier than usual.

She was tired, the drops of sweat could be seen on her face the more she ran but nothing stopped her for a moment, not even to drink water. The images of her defeat at the hands of that woman of the Genesis clan did not stop, the more she thought about it, the more her chest hurt.

"This will be a lesson for you and a sign that you should never fight back against Genesis." Those words resounded in her head, thinking about that forced her to run more ignoring the pain in her chest. "You must be punished with the same punishment that was given to me. "Every memory of her ineptitude was getting stronger, tears began to come out of her eyes.

"You sacrificed your chance to beat me to just protect a pathetic girl." She thought hard about that. The memory of not being able to protect Reira completely shocked her. She accelerated her pace again, not caring that her legs hurt from so much running.

"You screwed the girl with those duels of yours." The girl opened her eyes in the last memory, the pain that reminds her that her mother did not approve of her father's lifestyle was what scared her the most. As she ran trying to forget the pain she tripped over her shoe and fell to the floor face first.

That last memory made her think. "How can I be a duelist if I can't defend others or myself with my dueling? Mama was right to leave us. We are nothing more than failures." She cried on the floor, her face was covered in mud , the pain and the weight of that consequence was too much, she could not stand anymore.

But the girl was not alone, Matsumi who always woke up at this time of the morning was watching her on the ground, in her own misery. The girl knew that she could not interfere in the situation of her ex-classmate because she had no words to say to encourage her.

"I can become stronger without you, you're just a nuisance if you think I need your help." Matsumi remembered the last words of her last duel. It was painful to hear them again for her, that friendship with Yuzu and her respect for her disappeared that day, it was just another silly girl who was full of hot air.

She went ahead leaving the pendulum duelist in her own misery. "She has to overcome it by herself." That's what Matsumi wanted to think deep inside her until she disappeared from the park.

(Hiragi Residence: two hours later)

Yuya left his room with his usual clothes yawning, wanting to sleep a little more, unfortunately because something smelled delicious in the kitchen he had to know what it was. He went to the kitchen and noticed that Yuzu's father had some pancakes on the table. It looked delicious.

Cautiously he approached the table on his tiptoes to take a pancake. As he got closer all he could feel the flavour chafing lips but he couldn't get it because Yuzu's father looked at him with a straight face, the Performapal duelist was scared with cold sweat pouring down his person.

"Wait until we are all at the table !" Shuzo hit him with a spoon on his head so hard that he left the duelist to massage his head in pain. "That's rude Yuya."

"I'm sorry, I was hungry and it smelled delicious."

Shuzo sighed for the innocence of the young man but he was glad that at least someone appreciated his pancakes, since he is not very good in the kitchen and Yuzu always catches him every time he burns something. Besides, she doesn't like him doing that job knowing that every week he has business trips and how exhausting that lifestyle is.

"It's nothing, just prepare for breakfast." Yuya noticed that his voice was afflicted when she spoke, the pendulum duelist knew the reason.

"Yuzu has not yet come down to eat, maybe she's still feeling sad." Yuya said, the adult shrugged his shoulders, he did not have much to say about that duel, everything was confusing for him.

"She had to go for a run, it's her daily routine in the morning." Shuzo said, he was observing a photograph that was near the kitchen shelf, in it Yuzu was as a child and Shuzo embraced her along with his wife. He looked at the photo with nostalgia, he knew that things couldn't be same ever again and even more so after his daughter fought in that duel.

"Yuya, do you know anything about why Yuzu had those cards or why that woman attacked my daughter?" It was the first time that Yuya observed Shuzo with that serious expression with his arms crossed, it was even scary. "And I want the whole truth . "

The pendulum duelist knew that he could not ignore it, Shuzo had to know the whole truth for his daughter. "That woman is not the only person who has attacked Yuzu." The man's eyes widened.

The pendulum duelist knew that he could not ignore it, he knew that Shuzo had to know the whole truth for his daughter's safety. "That woman is not the only person who has attacked Yuzu." The man eyes widened.

"It's something much more sinister," Yuya said, "It was because of me that all this happened because of what happened that night, Yuzu just tried to help me." The boy started crying. "I'm very sorry."

"Yuzu, helped you?"

"Yes, I let her fight for me because of my wound. She fought against the guy who tried to harm the children and out of nowhere she used those Pendulum cards." Yuya put his googles back on. "I can go if you wish."

Shuzo could not be upset with the teenager, if Yuzu helped him while he was badly hurt it was something he could understand and in a certain way he was proud that his little girl had put aside her somewhat selfish and egotistical attitude to help a stranger. "She's like that, it's good to know why she suggested that I give you a place in this house."

"Yuya. You don't have to leave but when Yuzu arrives it would be good if we all discuss this more clearly." The man put his hand on Yuya's shoulder, calming him so that he would stop crying, the boy calmed down and wiped his tears away. grateful that Yuzu's father does not have any resentment against him.

Then they heard the sound of the door opening, it was Yuzu and the state in which the girl was in surprised them greatly, her clothes were wet and dirty with mud, she had her head down and her hair was not fastened to her hairclips, her pink hair covered her face.

"Yuzu!" Shuzo said "What happened to you?" The girl just ignored him and continued to the bathroom did not want to talk to anyone. "Yuzu." Shuzo was worried about his little girl. The phone started ringing and caught Shuzo's attention.

(LDS: Reiji Office)

Matsumi came into Reiji's office with a folder and for the first time she found so many people in the place. Usually only Rayna, Reiji or Himika Akaba were in the office. But today there were so many security guards lining up through the door to be interviewed by Reiji or Voltar and Akase whilst Rayna reviewed the previous day's recordings.

Everything was chaotic in the office but her two bosses were the only ones who did not lose their calm, their cold and controlled attitude was something that she admired of both, that's why she respected them. Matsumi approached Reiji just as he finished interviewing the last employees.

"You can leave now gentlemen." Reiji said and the number of people behind the door returned to their posts. "Matsumi, please pass me the information I asked for."

Matsumi put the folder on Reiji's desk. Within was Yuzu's personal information including her personal record of the schools she attended and her dueling record from the contests that she participated in. Reiji was interested in the type of cards that the girl possessed, the angel type monster cards were a type of monster that was ultra rare and difficult to find, even more so its ace monster Pendulum King of Justice.

Reiji analysed the images. The LDS president started talking, "I'm guessing that Hiiragi girl never had these cards before?" Matsumi shook her head.

"When I met her some years ago, she could only do tribute summon and it is impossible for her to have learned another method because her school does not have a lot of resources."

"Interesting, so we have a girl with a new method of summoning monsters that is not usually found anywhere." Reiji stood up from his chair and watched the city from the long window in front of him. "Mother said that during the duel the woman of the genesis clan took the rarest monster of the girl and then she disappeared after that in a light. "

"Yuzu protected Reira while fighting against the woman of the genesis clan, according to what her mother said, that cost her victory." Matsumi said.

"Then we should thank Miss Hiiragi for taking care of our sister." Rayna joined the conversation. She pressed a button on her duel disc revealing a screen, that contained images of Phantom and their last encounter. "Phantom and Hiiragi are the only ones that have come into contact with the genesis clan, they are vital people for our mission."

"I think that when it comes recruiting Yuzu for the Lancer program her attitude will be detrimental, her abilities are also unknown to us." Matsumi responded "As the first member of the program I can recommend that there are people more qualified for this mission." Reiji and Rayna were silent as they heard the girl's request, Matsumi knew that this was not a good sign.

Reiji stared at Matsumi, curled his hands and put his elbows on his desk. "I understand your concerns and as a first member of the Lancers program I will always be grateful for your requests and comments but Miss Hiiragi is a potential candidate that I'd prefer to have my side."

Matsumi bowed apologetically. "I understand, I'm sorry, Mr. Akaba."

Someone opened the office door, that person was Sora eating a lollipop. "What is that student doing here?" Matsumi pointed to Sora.

"He's here for the Lancer program and he'll be the one fighting Miss Hiiragi instead of Rayna." Reiji explained.

"Instead of Rayna?" Matsumi questioned.

"I have another issue that requires my attention, so I decided to accept his request to take my place." Rayna reported. "Do not worry because we aren't revealing a lot of information, he already knew about the Lancer program, ever since witnessing the Genesis clan in the incident. "

Matsumi's eyes widened, she did not remember that Sora was involved in the incident that day. Rayna started talking. "Matsumi, you'll take care of taking him to the Hiiragi girl's school."

"Understood Miss Rayna." Matsumi understood the orders without hesitation.

"So I take it out and you get total possession of the school?" Sora asked.

"With Miss Hiiragi in our hands it will be much easier for us to have possession of Pendulum cards." Reiji said as he adjusted his glasses. "But trust me if you will Sora, she is not just a normal duelist, not just anyone come up with a new method of summoning. "

"I was not impressed by her cards and she did not seem as good as you say." Sora said with a smirk. Rayna released a giggle at the last part of what Sora said. "Did I say something funny?"

"That kind of confident attitude is what leads others to defeat." Rayna replied, "Any good duelist knows that you can't underestimate your adversary, you must know their full potential and adapt accordingly to every move they make."

Sora smirk getting another candy out of his pocket. "It's not that, I just know that I can beat her because of what I saw of her dueling style." Sora said.

Matsumi thought that Sora was right, she knew that Yuzu was not as good a duelist given the numerous defeats she had gotten in all the occasions in which they duelled. Maybe Rayna just giggled to annoy Sora.

"If you don't need me anymore, I'm going to leave. Hey, Matsumi, I need you to take me to that school, I have a duel to fight." Matsumi nodded to Sora and then retreated from the room next to him, closing the door.

"That's an interesting attitude you took, talking to Sora like that." Reiji told Rayna who was looking at the city. "I understand what you're doing."

"No one is invincible, dear brother, and he is judging that girl without having seen her full potential." Rayna replied. "I will come to my goal, tell me your options when I return." The purple-haired girl left the office. By the door where Reira was waiting for her, she raised her hand waiting for her sister to take her, Rayna did.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Reira did not answer and was just looking down as she hugged her teddy bear with her other arm. "Come on I'll take you to buy what you want."

Hiiragi Residence.

Yuzu was in her room lying on her bed, after taking that shower she did not have the strength to stand and she was only in her clothes to sleep, a blue blouse and pink shorts. She could not cry anymore, she could not generate more tears.

That's when the screen of her duel disk was blinking an intense pink that illuminated the dark room a little, she was receiving a call. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but the sound was quite noisy, so she kept ignoring it until it stopped.

She tried to close her eyes and immerse herself in her dreams but nothing worked, she got up and took her duel disc back to bed, taking refuge in her bedclothes while she checked, it did not interest her to know who was calling her, she just went to review old photos that she had saved there.

The first picture she saw was her with Matsumi, a blond boy and her father in front of You Show celebrating the first victory they had in a local tournament against another school. If it were not for Matsumi who got the victory in the tournament in that last duel, they would not have had anything to celebrate.

The duelist thought about erasing the photo because she and Matsumi were no longer friends after that event but did not have the strength and changed the image to another. This time her eyes widened, as she gazed upon the new photo tears began to appear and fall on the screen of the duel disc.

(8 Years before, at You Show.)

A little Yuzu in her pink dress watched from the bleachers of the school as her father educated other students with his holographic monsters. The students watched the teacher in amazement, he was using Guts Master Red, a monster that had its head on fire who then threw a ball towards a target, creating a multicolored explosion on impact, surprising everyone.

"Incredible." Shouted the children in the audience. "You are incredible, Mr. Shuzo!" Yuzu loved how the public reacted with praise towards her father received.

"Mama, you have to see this!" Yuzu held her mom by her pants, pulling her over so that she could watch Shuzo's monsters. "Look at pa-" The girl stopped when she noticed that her mother was not enjoying the show as everyone did, the woman was upset and her daughter could not understand it.

"Did something happen, Yuzu?" Her mother said, having noticed her marked change in attitude paid.

"No. Nothing." The girl said as not to bother her mother.

"How are my two beautiful girls?" Shuzo said, coming from the duel arena and hugging the two females, he had a smile on his face that little Yuzu enjoyed seeing.

The woman separated from Shuzo's embrace. "I have to go back to the house." The woman said, Shuzo understood.

"I understand, we'll see you later, isn't that true Yuzu?" Shuzo and Yuzu gave up on the woman. The male sighed somewhat depressed. The little girl realized this.

"Are you sad with Mama?" Upon hearing her daughter's question, Shuzo returned to his usual energetic attitude, showing his daughter a smile.

"Oh, not at all, I just feel sad for not showing more lessons to more children." Shuzo said making faces with his face and causing his little girl to laugh. "Did you like my presentation?"

The little nodded and proudly said "I also want to entertain people like you do it, it's fun how you make the monsters move in the field and everyone has fun in the field! I want to do that same thing but with my monsters. "The girl affirmed with enthusiasm." I want to entertain the audience. "

The adult was surprised to hear the enthusiasm of his daughter and put a big smile on his face, to show how proud he was to hear that. "Do you want to become an entertainment duelist?" The girl furiously nodded with how happy she felt.

"I also want to be a teacher like you and help all my students."

"Then become the best in both things and be the pride of the family." Her father laughed with happiness, seeing the enthusiasm of his little girl, he was proud of her to share that moment.

The pendulum duelist was wiping her tears, it was painful for her to remember that memory. "I couldn't even protect an innocent girl and win a duel, is it possible for me to become a good teacher and an entertainer?"

"Mama was right to leave me, I will always be useless if I follow in my father's footsteps." Yuzu pressed her dueling disc with force "I'm just useless!" The girl was about to throw her dueling disc to the but was unable to. She could not do it even though she knew her mother was right, the love she had for duels was something she couldn't forget. "Even now I'm useless."

"Yuzu!" Yuya knocked on the door and there was concern in his voice. "Can I talk to you?"

Yuzu wiped her tears, not wanting Yuya to see her in the state she was in, the first thing she did was to wipe the visible tears from her face. "Wait a minute, I was sleeping," she said in a low tone.

She got up from the bed and opened the door of her room. "You know yet-" She was stunned when she saw what Yuya was wearing on his face, ridiculous glasses with a huge false nose.

"Do you like it?" The boy said as he took out two ice cream popsicles to share with her.

Yuzu did not know what to say, the boy looked ridiculous with what he was wearing. She did not know what to do except to put on a face of confusion. She clenched her fists tightly causing Yuya to be scared, it looked as if she was preparing to hit him in the face. "HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT IDIOT !" The boy covered his face with the immense blow he had suffered.

Yuya opened his eyes, shocked to see he was still standing, instead he heard some laughter coming from Yuzu. The male pendulum duelist was afraid, maybe she was mocking him before ending his life. "Will not it end…Evil empress of pain?"

"You are too funny with that thing on your face hahaha." The girl laughed as she could not stop. The boy left the defensive position and sighed knowing that Yuzu did not want his death, he was happy that she was no longer sad.

"It's good to know that you're not upset with me anymore," Yuya said. "And it's good to know what-" Yuzu took him by the ears before the end of his speech. She watched him as she let out a malevolent laugh, a dark aura surrounding her being, spreading fear in the male Pendulum duelist.

"Evil empress of pain!?" Yuzu shouted directly in his ear. "So that's what you think of me?! After I gave you a home? Maybe as the Empress of pain should torture you." Yuzu pulled out her fan and began to beat Yuya senseless.

"Please do not do it, I did not mean it." The girl sighed and released him, Yuya was massaging his ear from the pain he suffered.

"Sometimes I think you play dumb."

Yuya offered the popsicle again with a warm smile,Yuzu had no choice but to accept it even though it was bad eating to eat sweets before breakfast. The pendulum duelist sat on the floor in front of the girl's room.

"You should not sit on the floor, if you want you can enter my room."

"Ehhh, Yuzu, I do not think it's right, your father would not like that."

"I think so, you're right dad would not like me to let you into my room but it's not like we do-" Yuzu thought about what she said and started blushing hard. Yuya noticed her was as red as a tomato and approached her to check if she had a fever, putting his forehead on hers "What are you doing, pervert!" Yuzu hit him with the fan.

"But it looked like you had a fever."

"Even so you can not get close that way, you almost give me a heart attack." The girl hit him again with the fan to make sure he did not come back. The girl sighed then sat on the floor and began to eat the frozen treat.

"I'll never understand you," Yuzu said. She didn't want get even more upset with Yuya, even though he was annoying her during her depressing moment but she knew he didn't have any bad intentions, the boy just wanted to see her happy again.

"Maybe he's different." Yuzu watched the boy and thought, "I do not deserve his friendship, he's too good a person for someone who lets his friends walk away."

"Are you still thinking about the genesis clan?" Yuzu raised her head when the male pendulum duelist asked that question, she nodded. "It's normal to be scared after that kind of experience. Even when I only faced pawns, I was afraid of losing and not being able to find my family. "

Yuzu felt sorry that Yuya could not see his family again, Yuya got up and stretched his arms, he was about to speak. "But I must if I want to find them, even if I'm scared."

The girl opened her eyes in surprise when she saw Yuya's optimistic smile. "You can also do the same as you did before, you have the perfect opportunity to still fight for your family and students, you still have them."

Yuya was right, she was alive and could still fight, maybe it is not yet time to give up. The girl got up from the floor, she was crying but this time with happiness, Yuya handed her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears, it was the same that she used to calm him when he cried.

"Thank you." The girls wiped her tears with the handkerchief.

"I want to show you something." Yuya took the handkerchief from Yuzu and extended his hand out to her.

The female pendulum duelist observed him with a serious face, holding her fan, giving a subtle hint that he should not touch it or suffer the consequences, her opposite number backed up and began to have Goosebumps again.

"I'm sorry." The duelist started laughing with fear. "Still, it's something important that you have to see." The girl sighed and let the duelist lead her down, but he stopped her for a second before leaving. "The lady must use this." He asked holding out a blindfold to Yuzu, evidently so she would not see the surprise he had planned.

"Alright." The girl agreed, tying it around her head. "I hope this isn't a joke."

The girl came down to the kitchen being guided by Yuya, she could hear murmurs around the house and wanted to ask Yuya where it was coming from but he signalled for silence so that she did not ask questions, the girl continued until arriving at the kitchen.

"We're here!" Yuya said with joy. Yuzu took the blindfold from her eyes and when the girl's eyes readjusted, she observed the students of You Show with newly made packages and the students having drawings of her.

"We know what happened to you, Teacher Yuzu, and that's why we're here to cheer you up," Ayu said as she approached the pendulum duelist.

"We do not want to leave you alone, you protected us from that person and the best way to show our gratitude is to show you that we support you." Tatsuya said.

"Kids." The pendulum girl muttered, she did not know what to say, she was holding the pendulum on her neck and was grateful to all of them for encouraging her. "Thank you." She showed a grateful smile to all of them.

"We also have presents for you to open, also, I know you did not have a good breakfast and you need to be strong and healthy." Shuzo offered her space at the table.

The girl's stomach growled. "I must say that I crave something, I'm hungry."

The Hiiragi home phone started to sound, Shuzo and Yuya just ignored the calls which Yuzu thought was strange because her father was usually quick to pounce on any possible opportunity "Do you know who is calling?"

"Do not worry, it's nothing important," Shuzo said, doing his best to avoid the subject. "Go back to eating your pancakes."

Yuzu sighed and got up to take the phone, the others tried to do everything they could to prevent Yuzu from answering the phone, yet she did it anyway. "Hiiragi residence, who's calling?"

"Yuzu, the duel is still pending." The female pendulum duelist was surprised to hear Matsumi's voice on the phone. "Even with the last incident, LDS' offer is still standing."

"Matsumi..."

"You have until the afternoon to decide, the duel will be in You Show." Matsumi said "So, now it is up to you, Miss Hiiragi, will you take the offer or not?"

Yuzu's hands trembled as she began to remember the past incident, but the LDS offer was something she could not miss, a golden opportunity to make the You Show duet school become renowned throughout the city.

Shuzo knew who she was talking to. "Yuzu, you do not have to do it, we can go stay afloat if we try harder." That was something else for Yuzu, she knew that the effort that her father was already making was a lot for him, Traveling between places to accept jobs anywhere, the girl could not let him continue in that routine.

"I accept the offer, Matsumi, I'll be there in half an hour."

"Understood, Miss Hiiragi, we'll see you soon."

"Yuzu, why did you do that?" Yuya asked. "You're not ready yet."

"I have to fight for my family Yuya, I have to protect them." Yuzu said as she smiled at him, Yuya understood but unfortunately her father did not.

"My little one should not do this, I know you care about school but I don't think this is the right thing to do after what you went through." Shuzo said with a worried tone.

"I understand, but I'm sure I can do this." The girl said, "Besides, this is a golden opportunity for us." Shuzo and the others were worried.

"You can do it, Yuzu." Yuya supported the girl's decision. "You have my support."

"Thanks Yuya."

"Yuzu, we also support you." The children said with enthusiasm, the female pendulum duelist could not be more grateful to have all of them helping her.

(You Show)

In the duel school, everything was prepared for the duel, the children were trying to help with the Solid Vision machine, Ayu passed the screwdriver to Shuzo but it slipped from her hands, causing Tatsuya to fall, making a mess but luckily the solid vision was not ruined.

Yuzu heard the rumble from the duel arena, she couldn't be more ashamed of them, especially with the fact that Sora and Matsumi also heard the commotion "Oh, come on everyone." The girl was whispering with her palm on her face.

Matsumi giggled, it was nostalgic for Matsumi to see that Yuzu's father was still that clumsy but affectionate man with other people.

"Ok, everything ready and there will be no more interruptions... I think" Shuzo informed everyone.

"Understood, thanks dad." Yuzu said.

"Hey, kids, why do not you go and sit with Yuya to watch the duel?" The adult said, "You've been a lot of help today. You all deserve a treat."

"Thank you!" They exclaimed, leaving the booth.

Returning to the duel arena, Sora inspected the place, not surprised with its poor appearance, but he had to admit that he loved the homey feeling that it produced for some strange reason. He then caught sight of Yuzu and began to talk to her.

"According to what I was told, this place was nothing more than a mediocre duel school." Sora said, calling Yuzu's attention in a bad way. "But at least it has a unique charm."

"Calm it, Sora." Matsumi told the blue haired boy.

The boy took out a lollipop and had a smirk. "I'm just saying." Matsumi did not have time to continue arguing more with him and went to the stands.

Yuzu was about to answer but Yuya and the children spoke in the stands. "You can do it Yuzu!" The kids and the male pendulum duelist raised their hands to show their support for the girl.

"Your boyfriend and your friends are also supporting you." Sora replied with a wicked smile making the duelist blush and at the same time get upset with him.

"Let's just start with this." The girl pouted, wanting to finish the conversation so they could start the duel.

Meanwhile Matsumi sat with the You show students, exactly from Yuya's side. The boy wanted to talk to her but Matsumi spoke before him. "You were here before incident, right?" Yuya shook his head to answer the question. "Apparently, you must be one of the new students of You Show, how long have you been here?"

Yuya pretended to think about the question so that Matsumi would not suspect him. "Well, I only have one day here and this is my  
first duel school." Yuya did everything possible to cover his bases, although his laughter almost gave him away to the girl.

"So you're new in this city?"

"Yes, You Show is the first duel school which I've committed to because I'm interested in duels but I'm not as enthusiastic as Yuzu." Yuya was lying waiting for Matsumi to believe it, but as it clearly wasn't working he had to change the subject urgently to get out of the conversation. "You used to study here? Is that true?"

"Yes, but it's something I don't like to talk about a lot."

"Oh I'm sorry then." At least he found Matsumi would not ask more questions but she still had her eye on him, she had doubts about the boy.

Meanwhile Yuzu was preparing in the duel area to recite the ceremonial chant of action duels. "Ok, guys I want you to repeat after me, because it is important that the audience is in sync all the time." Her students nodded, meanwhile Yuya, had no idea what the duelist wanted to refer to.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu said as she joined her hands and her students with Matsumi and her father who was repeating what she said. The field began to change while they recited. "Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

Yuya joined them because he seemed entertained, Sora did not understand anything.

Yuzu raised her hand where her pink dueling disc was, activating her sword immediately. "They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL! "An orb exploded in the sky where thousands of cards rained down on the new field.

Turn 1

Sora LP: 4000.

Yuzu LP: 4000

The action field became a place made of different candies of different flavors and sweets that floated over the duelists, Yuzu was surprised, she did not remember that the system was programmed with this action field before.

Sora smiled and explained to the duelist, "Since we are at your school, it is normal for me to be the one to choose the action field." The blue-haired boy explained, "The candy world rules are simple, we can only take two action cards per turn, plus monsters that are special summoned to the field lose 400 attack points. "

Yuzu looked at her father for an explanation of this. "Matsumi gave me the action field information before the duel."

"Then we can not delay, let's start at once."

"As you wishe." Sora scanned his hand as he took a sweet and ate it in front of the duelist, she took it as a sign of disrepect towards her.

"Seriously? This is not the time to eat sweets in a duel. "Sora sighed, the girl was right so he spat it out the palette and continued with his turn.

"You're annoying." Sora took the first card from his hand and crashed it into his duel disk causing sparks to come out of it. "I summon Fluffal Mouse to the field." [Hand 5-4]

A little mouse materialized to Sora's field, it held a small chocolate donut. A scarf surrounded what was his neck and had small angel wings behind him. The creature was adorable when he chewed on the piece of donut he had, the little Ayu enjoyed seeing the innocent little creature.

Fluffal Mouse 100 ATK / 100 DEF / Earth / Level 1 / Fairy / Effect

"It's a beautiful monster that you have there, it looks a little like you, even if you're annoying." Yuzu wanted to retaliate to what Sora had said earlier about her.

Matsumi was massaging her forehead. "That fool will never mature." Yuya heard what the girl said, he was interested in why Matsumi could not stand Yuzu

Sora, somewhat annoyed by those words, continued with his turn. "The effect of my monster is activated during the Main Phase I can summon two more copies of it to the field." Two cards came out of Sora's deck and he introduced them to his dueling disc in defense mode, both copies of the same creature from materialized to the field.

Fluffal Mouse 100 ATK / 100 DEF / Earth / Level 1 / Fairy / Effect x2

Fluffal Mouse Atk: 0

"Then I activate the effect of Fluffal Sheep from my hand, when I have another Fluffal monster in the field I can summon it." Sora inserted another card to his duel disk. [Hand 4-3]

The creature was a small, sweet sheep of yellow wool that emerged in his field. On her back she had small wings that were surrounded by wool. She started making cute little noises that even Yuzu and Ayu found sweet.

Fluffal Sheep 400 ATK / 800 DEF / Earth / Level 2 / Fairy / Effect.

Fluffal Sheep Atk: 0

"Then I will activate Fluffal Sheep's effect and return my Fluffal mouse to my hand." [Hand 3-4] Sora removed the mouse from his duel disk. "Now when I do this I can summon an Edge imp monster to the field directly from my hand, I will summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my hand. "[Hand 4-3] The duelist crashed the card on his duel disk.

A monster made of axes materialized in Sora's field, had red glowing eyes and the axes were sharp causing even the pink haired girl to have some fear of the new monster, it did not look similar to the soft little creatures of earlier.

Edge Imp Tomahawk 1800 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect.

Edge Imp Tomahawk ATK: 1400.

"I wanted to see more of his pretty monsters." Little Ayu said disappointed, even Futoshi was just as disappointed as she was.

"I activate Tomahawk's effect and send from my hand to the graveyard Edge Imp Sabers." [Hand 3-2] Sora took the card from his hand and sent it to the graveyard. "Now I can cause you 800 damage." The monster's eyes shone bright red and it began to throw one of its axes straight at the female pendulum duelist.

Yuzu cushioned the damage of the axe using her duel disc, when the impact came the duelist was pushed back with force colliding with a marshmallow that cushioned her.

Yuzu LP: 4000-800 = 3200

"Oh, no teacher!" The children said, Yuzu noticed their concern.

"I have everything planned, so do not despair my students." Yuzu declared, assuring them that she was fine. Matsumi watched as her students were glad to see that she was well.

"They love her." Yuya said to Matsumi with a smile, the girl ignored him and continued to watch the duel.

Yuzu returned to her place and took in Sora's field, it wasn't favourable, but even so, she could find a way to break it easily. "I just need the right cards to beat him." The duelist remembered again her duel against the Genesis clan woman, she tried to ignore them and returned to the duel.

"I leave a face-down card and finish my turn." [Hand 2-1] A face-down card materialized in Sora's field, he then took the sweet he spat out earlier and popped it back in "You need to show those pendulum cards, I want to see their full potential. "

"Do not worry you'll see now."

Matsumi adjusted her dueling disk on her wrist while a light flickered from it, Yuya immediately noticed this. The male pendulum duelist recognized exactly what Matsumi was doing, she was recording the duel but he was wondering for whom she was.

(LDS)

Reiji was in his dark office watching the duel between Sora and Yuzu, anxious to see the new method of summoning the girl used that his mother had told him before. He adjusted his glasses while a smile graced his features.

(You Show)

Turn 2: Yuzu.

The female pendulum duelist put her hand on her deck and drew, when she did, a strange sensation filled her body, when she looked at the card that she had taken, she observed that it was her ace monster Pendulum King of Justice. Yuzu was paralyzed for a moment, she didn't know if she should use the card or not, after the last incident the card had reacted when Satsuki tried to take it.

"King..." The girl was muttering but Sora was impatient and wanted her to start her turn.

"Hey, we don't have all day! Are you gonna start your turn or not?!"

Yuzu brought herself back to reality and began her turn, looking at the cards in her hand, she knew what she had to do. "If you want to see the power of the Pendulum summon, I can show you right now!" Yuzu took two cards from her hand. "It's time to show my loyal comrades."

"I set the pendulum scale with my faithful knight who will always seek justice to protect the innocent. Scale 4 Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice." [Hand 6-5] Yuzu crashed the card on the edge of her dueling disc .

A pillar of light formed on Yuzu's field and inside it was a huge knight in heterochromatic armour of red and green colours. The red colour stood out on his chest and on his extremities as the arms and legs while the green regions stood near the stomach and forearms. His two eyes shone the one on the right shone a colour to see and the one on the left with red, under this there was a number four.

Pendulum King Of Justice Scale 4-

Matsumi watched the new monster with her eyes wide, it was beautiful to see that the ace monster that Yuzu always boasted to her about and which she came to face on many occasions had become such a precious creature with its new form.

"It's incredible, is not it?" Yuya asked Matsumi. "The first time I saw her do something like that, it was one of the best things I've ever seen in my life."

"But where did she get that kind of power?" Yuya shrugged and did not know what kind of response to give to Matsumi.

"And he will not be alone because I fill the remaining spot with the messenger that brings peace, En-Angel Iris the Messenger Scale 3." [Hand 5-4] She put another pendulum card to the end of her dueling disc, the dueling sword began to shine and had the word pendulum written in multicolour on it.

Another pillar of light was formed in the field of the duelist, in it was an angel with purple hair who wore a tunic of the same colour carrying a book in its hands. Its wings on the back were multicoloured like a rainbow and from them emanated an aura. Under the angel there was a number 3 at the bottom of the pillar.

Pendulum King Of Justice Scale 4 En-Angel Iris the Messenger Scale 3.

"When there is an En-Angel monster in my other pendulum zone I can make my pendulum king raise its scale to 8." While the duelist spoke the number four that was under her ace monster became an 8.

Pendulum King Of Justice Scale 8 En-Angel Iris The messenger Scale3.

"Now I can summon monsters from level 4 to 7 simultaneously." Yuzu said ready for her next move. "These pillars are the keys that will open a new universe of probabilities and with them will bring the legendary heroes to lend their help to me and assist me in winning this duel." The kids and Yuya were amazed by what the teacher said hoping to see the pendulum summon again.

Matsumi on the other hand was far more apathetic, its was only part of her mission. Why should she be excited?

"So that's how it works, then just call on them and show me your true potential." Sora said with an expecting smirk the duelist's

Yuzu smirked back and was ready to teach him everything. "Balance the pendulum of my soul and draw the doors to the different dimensions, Pendulum Summon." The girl pointed to the sky with her hands open and in between both columns of energy, a portal appeared in the sky "Emerge my loyal soldiers Majestic Knight Ariel the Brilliant Knight and Majestic Knight Royal Breaker." [Hand 4-2]

From the portal came two direct rays of light to the field of the duelist revealing her powerful servants. One of them was a young knight in green armour carrying a powerful hammer, on his back he had a cloak. The knight moved his hammer and put himself in battle position to defend Yuzu.

The other creature was a woman in red armour, wearing a crown of feathers on her head between her ears. She had two holsters where her swords were and when she showed up in the field, she took both swords and put them on the defensive. Both knights gave a small bow to their owner.

Majestic Knight: Ariel the brilliant knight 2000 ATK / 1500 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect.

Majestic Knight: Royal Breaker 1900 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect.

Majestic Knight: Ariel the Brilliant Knight Atk: 2000-400 = 1600

Majestic KNight: Royal Breaker Atk: 1900-400 = 1500

"It's a pleasure to see you too, my knights." The girl gave a small bow to her monsters alike, "It will not be just my knights, I will summon Majestic Knight Hope Lion." [Hand 2-1]

The card that Yuzu put on the field surfaced as a lion wearing armour on his chest while wearing a helmet on his head. His legs were also surrounded by armour, the creature roared as he strolled to his owner waiting to be caressed by the Pendulum duelist.

"Good boy." The girl massaged the head of the beast.

Majestic Knight: Hope Lion 1300 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Beast / Effect.

"How nice." Ayu said watching Yuzu caress Hope Lion, Tatsuya and the others shared the same feeling.

"Interesting even using your pendulum summon you can summon another monster as a normal summon." Sora commented, "Yet, you still will not say where you got this new method?"

The girl began to be alarmed because she had no idea what to say without having to mention the Genesis Clan. "Ehmmm ... me."

Sora smirk had her where she wanted. "Maybe it was linked with that woman, right?"

The female pendulum duelist again remembered that duel, she closed her eyes when seeing those images again in her head, she tried to answer him without losing her calmness. "It was not related to any of that, now we return to the duel! I will begin my battle phase . "

"LDS wants something with Yuzu." Yuya thought, "Maybe they are enemies too."

"Royal Breaker attack one of his Fluffal Mouse." The monster took his big hammer and with this hit one of the Fluffal mice, the poor mouse tried to escape his cruel destiny but it was not quick enough, Ayu felt sorry for the poor creature.

Sora did not waste time and went to look for an action card, Yuzu quickly ordered her beast to intercept Sora. "Hope Lion give me a hand." She climbed on the back of the creature to go out to look for an action card. The lion was jumping over a marshmallow mountain where there was an action card that the girl could take immediately, but seeing that it was the Encore action card. "I'll save this for later."

"Hope Lion it is the time to attack! Destroy his Edge Imp!" The lion roared and leapt from the marshmallow mountain, plummeting to attack Sora's monster.

The boy jumped the chocolate river where in the middle of this there was a spot where an action card was placed: "Perfect I will activate the action card Candy Shower that allows me to change the attack position of an attacking monster." From the sky candy began falling on Hope Lion, the beast and the duelist were surprised to observe but could not do anything for the impending fall.

Before Yuzu was thrown to the ground, Brilliant Knight saved her by catching her in her arms, when the duelist opened her eyes she was surprised to see her creature. "Thank you Brilliant Knight." The creature nodded and lowered the duelist to the ground, Yuzu observed that Lion was in defence mode and also under a ton of candy, Sora was still looking for the last action card for him.

"Ok, Brilliant Knight destroy his Edge Imp." Brilliant Knight nodded and took her swords to quickly attack Sora's monster.

The duelist found another action card and smirked but it was too late because his monster was destroyed by Yuzu's, who cut it in two and then created an explosion that made Sora cover himself with his hands.

Sora LP: 4000-100 = 3900

Sora smirked, this was the moment to activate his action card. "I'm activating Carries, when my monster is destroyed I can take a card from my deck and if it is a monster I can take 500 life points from you." Sora took the card and it was another Edge Imp, but this one was call Edge Imp Saw, the pendulum duelist bit her lips and winced as the static covered her body.

Yuzu LP: 3200-500 = 2700

"Yuzu could only deal him 100 damage, this looks bad for her. "Tatsuya indicated.

"Yuzu." The male pendulum duelist was worried about his partner.

Matsumi was interested in what kind of result would be at the end of this duel, mainly to see if her former partner had really become stronger with this new method of summoning.

"I will leave a card face down and finish my turn." A card materialized in the field. The girl was not happy with the result of her turn. "He's playing with me, this is all part of his game, whatever it is I can not let him win."

Turn 3: Sora.

Sora took a card from his deck, watched it and smirked, then looked at Yuzu making the duelist take a more defensive position. [Hand 3-4] "The polymerisation card will be activated first." The card that Sora activated had the image of two monsters entering a dark blue swirling vortex. All except for Matsumi were surprised.

"It's a fusion card, that guy can use fusion." Yuzu said with wide eyes, noticing that Sora also had cards on his extra deck.

"Fusion?" Futoshi asked, mainly because he had never heard that term.

"It's one of the four most important summoning methods in duels." Matsumi said. "Different from the other three, Fusion is characterized by using a magic card to call extra deck monsters." Matsumi explained leaving the students of You show surprised, Yuya less so.

"Does that mean that Yuzu will have problems?" Tatsuya said. Matsumi nodded.

"How can you do that?"

"I'm an LDS student I learned from them." Sora said something annoying about how silly Yuzu can be. "Ok, time to get back to the fun, polymerization allows me to get a monster from my extra deck using materials from my hand or field for the required monster. "

Sora took Fluffal Sheep to Edge Imp Saw from his hand and field. "I will use these two to create my new monster." The blue-haired boy sent both cards to his graveyard.

Sora joined his hands and started to make his chant to call his creature. "Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power!"

Both creatures behind Sora joined in a multicoloured vortex to reveal a new creature. "Fusion summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo! "A new creature came out of the vortex, was another doll in the shape of a lion, that was split in half in the stomach and was attached to two huge circular saws, one was located on the head and the other at the end that separated the stomach. The creature roared when he made his appearance in the field causing fear to the children of You Show.

Frightfur Leo 2400 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / Beast / Effect.

"Amazing." Yuzu muttered.

"That's nothing, wait to see what this monster can do," Sora said. "I activate Frightfur Leo's effect that allows me to select a monster in your field and then I can do damage equal to your monster's original attack."

"No way!" Yuzu and Yuya shared the same phrase when they heard what that creature can do.

"Go to her Hope Lion my creature." Leo's eyes shone with that intense red so that after the ax of his body shot straight at Yuzu. The girl was determined to take an action card before that hit her monster.

ster.


	5. The Angel Blooming Part 2

Frightfur Leo ATK: 2000

The eyes of the creature shone in an intense red, his stomach began to shine and then the two blades were launched directly at Yuzu's Hope Lion.

"Yuzu go for an action card!" Yuya shouted, getting up from his seat.

The girl reacted quickly and did not waste time, calling her monsters to support her. "Breaker! I need your help! Brilliant Knight try to help Hope Lion!" Her monsters nodded. The Pendulum girl climbed on the back of the Pendulum Knight and started jumping on the floating candy, hoping to find an action card.

The blades were now inches away from Leo but because he was in defence mode he could not move. However, Brilliant Knight was able to get here just in time and throw Hope Lion aside so that it did not suffer damage, the saw failed in its objective, hovering over the floor where Lion had been previously.

Sora smirked, "You can not stop this effect so easily." The saw stopped hovering and began to search for the Lion again.

Yuzu noticed this, she was still on the back of her creature. "Brilliant Knight!" The pendulum duelist shouted.

Brilliant Knight took both of their swords from their holsters, their objective was to get close enough to the lion so that they could block the saw with the swords and prevent Hope Lion being destroyed. The blades hit, they hit hard. The Knight did everything possible so that they did not cross another millimetre, the students of You Show had their eyes open for what they saw.

"You can do it, Brilliant Knight!" Tatsuya said, the other children accompanied him.

"You can do it, teacher!" Futoshi danced with emotion.

The pendulum duelist and its creature was in a floating marshmallow where the action card. The girl took it and bit her lip in frustration because the card she found could not stop the damage she was going to suffer. "Damn it."

To make matters worse, Kn was a little disappointed that we didn't get to see Yuzar in this chapter but I guess we'll see him in the next one. Brilliant knight couldn't resist anymore and was thrown backwards, not being able to save her partner from being cut in half in two and the explosion which was headed straight to the Pendulum duelist.

"Teacher!" The children shouted worried about the duelist.

The explosion caused the marshmallow where the duelist was to fall. "No, no, no, no." The girl murmured as she fell to the ground. Breaker was just about able to save her before she hit the ground, the children, Yuya and Shuzo sighed in relief when they saw that the girl was fine.

Yuzu LP: 2700 - 1900 = 800

However, Breaker released her accidentally, the girl shouted when she fell to the ground but luckily she fell on a marshmallow. "How lucky that it's just a marshmallow!" The girl fell on this but it was a short reprieve as she soon fell face first into a puddle of chocolate, the girl got up and her face was full of chocolate.

Sora could not resist the laughter when he saw the face of his opponent, he grabbed his stomach while his laughter could be heard all over the place. "Oh god you should see your face, hahaha." Sora even took a picture of her with her disk.

The girl put her hand on her face, completely aware of why Sora was mocking her, she clenched her fists while a dark aura surrounded her, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to suffer~. "Whoever makes fun of me shall suffer!" Yuzu shouted.

The students and Yuya upon hearing this contained their laughter trying to make the duelist not listen to them, Matsumi did not believe what she was seeing and only continued to watch her dueling disc to distract herself from the ridiculousness of the matter.

The girl wiped the chocolate from her face while her monsters returned to the field, Yuzu stared at Breaker causing fear in the brave warrior knowing what he did, the knight apologized to his owner furiously but Yuzu would punish him after somehow, currently, however, she had to return to the duel.

Matsumi detached herself from her dueling disc for a moment and was ashamed of Yuzu. "She can be so stupid."

"It is normal to actually make a mistake in a duel and she is still in this match." Yuya said with optimism, "And she has not yet shown her full potential."

Matsumi thought about the last thing Yuya said, reminding her of her past with her former ex-partner.

(You Show: Two years before.)

Matsumi was walking through the You Show school with a boy with blond hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a school uniform, a white jacket of red lines, blue pants and a blue shirt under the jacket with a white tie The boy's blue eyes gave a sense of tranquillity, his name was Asas.

"You have to admit, Teacher Shuzo was fantastic in his last class, Matsumi." Asas said with a smile on his face.

"I admit that his lesson was fun but I still expected something more formal." Matsumi made a straight statement.

Asas chuckled at what the girl said, the girl observed him and did not know why he was laughing. "What did I say that was so funny?"

"It's your personality that always brings out a smile." Asas said, "You can be beautiful on the outside like a diamond but on the inside you're tough on people." Matsumi blushed and shook her head to return to acting firm.

"Do not say things like that, it's embarrassing."

Asas laughed at Matsumi's reaction, both were about to leave but they noticed that the action field door was open. "Mr. Shuzo forgot to close the action field door again," Asas said.

Matsumi sighed. "Sometimes I say I love that man's optimism but generally he can behave so recklessly. Come on, we should close that door." They moved to lock the doors but were astonished when they noticed that the lights were also on, mainly because a certain person was still there.

That person was Yuzu, who was still training in the action field. Her training was simple jumping on the stage while summoning her monsters and other simple things with which she could do to train physically, what drew the attention of both was the fact that she was very clearly exhausted but she still trained.

Matsumi felt some respect for her, someone training that way until they were exhausted was somewhat surprising. Asas, did not share the same feeling as her, he felt sorry for her for some reason.

"She's sad." The boy said softly, "There's something about her effort that does not feel normal when she trained with us earlier." Matsumi just thought that the boy was rambling.

Sora stopped laughing and continued with his turn. "Ok, let's get back to the good stuff, I'll start by activating the Fusion Recovery magic card that allows me to add a polymerization card and a monster that has been used as a fusion material back to my hand from my graveyard. "[Hand 3-5]

Yuzu already knew the next thing Sora was planning to do. "Do not tell me you're going to do another fusion?" Sora smirked, observing the duelist chewing her lower teeth lip, however, it was all a ploy, she quickly smiled. "I activate the Pendulum Reforce magic card. "Yuzu's face-down card opened, it had as an illustration two pendulum monsters in their scales and another two more coming out of a portal.

"Pendulum Reforce's effect allows me to summon two monsters from my deck whose attack is less than the monsters in my Pendulum zone." Yuzu added two new cards to her hand. "As my monsters' attack in my pendulum zone does not go over 2500, I can summon En-Angel Statice and Magicians Of Flowers. "The girl put both cards on her duel disc.

A brave angel with short blond hair who wore a small armour on her chest while wearing a dress. It had a small golden circular shield to defend itself against its enemies. It had small yellow wings on its back, this was Statice.

The second monster was a sorceress, dressed in an old pink cloth while she had her mouth covered by dark red armour. She had a cane made of grass decorated with some flowers, Flower Magician turned her cane and an arcane circle appeared in front of her.

En-Angel: Statice 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Angel / Effect

Flower Magician 1200 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Angel / Effect

Flower Magician ATK: 1200-400 = 800

Meanwhile, Yuya was thinking. "That's why Yuzu did not activate the effect of her King, she wanted to take advantage of summoning those monsters in the field." The Pendulum duelist recalled what Statice could do and a smile appeared on his face.

Her opponent watched the new creatures that the duelist summoned, not impressed by any of them. "Congratulations but none of them will do much against me, I will now summon Edge Imp Saw to my field." [Hand 5-4] The duelist inserted a new card to his duel disk.

The creature that was summoned was made of saws while he had a big metallic centre. When he opened his red eyes, he scared the You Show kids.

Edge Imp Saw 500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect.

"Now the effect of Saw is activated when he is summoned I can send a Fluffal monster from my hand to my graveyard and then I can draw two cards." Sora dismissed his Fluffal Patchwork from his hand, then took two more cards from his deck [Hand 4-5]

Sora smiled at the new cards he had taken, Yuzu knew exactly what he was about to do. "I activate Polymerization! Fusing my Edge Imp Saw with my Fluffal Mouse." Again, he inserted the polymerization card into his dueling disk and he joined his hands.

"Demon of the abyss, rises again from your demonical factory!" Sora's monster joined in the portal to form a new creature. "Fusion Summon, Appear Level 8, Frightfur Daredevil."

The new monster that appeared was a huge red demon with dark wings that had a huge mouth and chilling eyes that looked straight at the duelist causing fear. He materialized a trident in his hands and struck it into the ground causing Yuzu's monsters to get into a defensive position.

Frightfur Daredevil 3000 ATK / 2200 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Effect.

Frightfur Daredevil ATK: 3000-400 = 2600

"That monster is more terrifying than the others," Yuzu murmured when seeing the magnitude of the creature, the students of You Show shared similar feelings. "Even if his attack points have diminished that does not mean much, he is even stronger than all my monsters. "

"Why don't you just surrender then?" Sora said callously. Yuzu wanted to give up but knew she couldn't if she wanted to save the school and prevent her Pendulum cards from being stolen.

Yuzu smirked putting her hands on her hips. "Why should I? When everything is starting to get good?"

"Well said, I'll leave two cards face down."[Hand 5-3] The cards materialized in Sora's field. "Then I'll attack your Flower Magician with my monster." Frightfur Daredevil opened his eyes and prepared to attack Yuzu's sorceress.

Yuzu smirked, Sora did not know why the girl smiled then he realized that the duelist had a card in her hand, he now remembered the action card that she had taken before.

"It's good that you remembered! I activate the action card Battle changes!" The girl put the card on her dueling disk, the card was a sword folded in half. "When this card is activated I can change the objective of your attack by another monster in the field, I'll change that target to my Statice. "

"Is that the monster she used against you Yuya?" Yuya nodded to what Ayu said.

"She did not want to use King's pendulum effect to be able to use her trap."

"But King is her strongest monster, wasn't he in her field, would not it be safer if that were the case?"

"Having your ace monster on the field does not indicate that you have won the duel, the good duelists are the ones who forge their own strategies and combos in the duels." Matsumi said "It's so basic that even you can understand." Ayu and the others were surprised by what Matsumi said. "Even for an idiot like Yuzu, it's easy to understand."

Sora's Frightfur prepared to attack Yuzu's Statice and the angel moved its shield ready to be sacrificed, Sora on the other hand took direct action. "Frightfur Leo, give me a ride!" The blue-clad boy climbed into the palm of the monster which then threw him to a paddle where on its top was an action card, which the duelist took in the middle of the air.

"I activate the action card No Action that allows me to cancel the effect of one of your action cards and at the same time destroy it." The card had an A design being split. Yuzu's card was destroyed and the duelist was worried "This means that my Frightfur can return to attack his original target!"

"I will activate the pendulum effect of my En-Angel Iris The Messenger, I can negate the attack of a monster by destroying one of my monsters currently in the field, I'll destroy my Breaker."

Iris began to sing a melody that was heard by Breaker and it began to shine in a multicoloured aura, leaving the field and causing a barrier of energy to emerge causing the attack of the Sora's monster to stop.

"Well done Breaker... although you could not rescue me before you did what you could." Yuzu gave up her warrior and then removed the Breaker card from her field and added it to her extra deck. "When my monster is destroyed I can earn life points equal to the attack of the monster whose attack was negated. "

Yuzu LP: 800 + 3000 = 3800

The kids were happy with the performance of the duelist. "She lost a lot of life points but she was able to recover a lot, she may even beat him on her next turn." Tatsuya said, Yuya was equally excited about how the duelist could change the situation in her favour but he knew that this would not end so easily.

Meanwhile in the duel Sora was equally impersonated by the play of the duelist. "You stopped my monster's attack and survived the turn, I congratulate you for that." The blue haired boy claimed, the pendulum duelist looked awful smug at that. "Even if you are so weird that you talk to your monsters."

The girl scratched her head and had a silly smile, she was a little embarrassed with Sora's statement: "I have always been part of the ideology of this school, when you have been as long as I have, you become attached to each one of the cards in your deck. "

"So the ideology of this school is to make friends with the monsters?" Sora asked confused.

"Not exactly." The girl raised her finger and began to explain "In an action duel, monsters are your companions, that's why it's important to create a connection with them and know their limits and potentials of each one."

Sora was somewhat confused with the girl's last statement and she proceeded to explain it better. "For example, the elegances of my En-Angel are like flowers, they will always increase my life points as a shield, while my majestic knights are my sword. "

Sora was somewhat surprised by the duelist's explanation. "Interesting, then you're like a warrior."

"An elegant warrior always keeping her audience happy and entertaining them, isn't it true guys?" The monsters put on an elegant pose, while agreeing with her owner.

Sora felt somewhat impressed and at the same time he was beginning to enjoy this duel.

Yuzu continued her play "I activate the effect of my Magician Flower, when a monster attack has been negated, each player can draw a card from their deck." Both duelist took a card from their deck.

Yuzu LP: 3800 + 400 = 4200

"I finish my turn." The duelist affirmed.

Yuzu Turn 4

The pendulum duelist took a card from her deck [Hand 1-2] "This will work for me later." The girl muttered, looking up to her ace monster in her Pendulum Zone. The memories of having faced Satsuki came back once again, exactly at the moment when Pendulum King went out of control.

"Will the same thing happen again, if King appears again in the field?" The girl thought "Maybe this time I can control it." The girl observed the knight, maybe controlling it was not what she was looking for, that was what Satsuki did wrong, she tried to force the monster to bend to her will. "Satsuki tried to force you, but you didn't like that."

The girl smirked looking back at her hand but what she did not know is that the monster in her pendulum scale was nodding his head without her knowing it.

"I will continue my turn by activating the pendulum effect of my Pendulum King." The duelist pointed to her knight in her pendulum scale "That allows me to destroy it and from my deck, put another monster in the pendulum scale." The monster faded away and a new card came out of the dueling disc of the duelist. "The new card that I will select will be En-Angel Anemone."

Another pillar of light rose in the field of the duelist and in her a new angel emerged, this one had light armor of bright colors, at the same time her hair was pink. On her back were three wings on each side, each adorned with gold jewels on the end, the angel was majestic.

En-Angel: Anemone Scale 8 - En-Angel Iris The messenger Scale 3.

"It's time to make the King appear! But of course! Wouldn't that only be if the audience wants it?"

"Pendulum! Pendulum!" The children shouted passionately, the duelist did not want to disappoint them and gave them what they asked for.

"Then I can not let you wait!" Yuzu said "Kneel before the awakening of the new King, who seeks justice and comes to the fallen, appear Majestic Knight: Pendulum King of Justice and Majestic Knight Royal Breaker." A version of the pendulum appeared between Yuzu's pillars, it swung between both pillars until it stopped in the centre and an arcane circle appeared between it.

A huge knight in heterochromatic armour of red and green colours. The red colour stood out on his chest and on his extremities as the arms and legs while the green regions stood near the stomach and forearms. His two eyes shone the one on the right shone with a colour to see and the one on the left with red. The monster opened its wings and the wind in the field rose, Sora covered himself with his hands.

Majestic Knight: King Of Justice Pendulum 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Warrior / Pendulum

Majestic Knight: Royal Breaker 1900 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect.

Majestic KNight: Royal Breaker Atk: 1900-400 = 1500

Pendulum King Of Justice Atk: 2100

"Amazing, King looks as beautiful as ever." Ayu said, even Matsumi shared the same feeling.

"So this is your ace monster?" Sora said analysing the creature, if it were not for the fact that he was facing it he would also be impressed as the children. "It would be fun to destroy him, now show me what you can do!" Sora screamed, excited by what the duelist would do.

"Do not worry, everything will start soon." The girl said jumping into her creature's hands, then takin another leap again and getting on the shoulders of her ace monster. "Why do not you give me a hand first King, we should look an action card. "The creature opened its wings and both went to look for the action card.

Sora did the same and his monster gave him a hand too, Matsumi watched both duelists, she would lie if she did not show great interest and a feeling of nostalgia to see Yuzu try to look for an action card.

"She improve her ability for the audience to follow her and it is even more agile than before." She thought.

Yuzu was flying over the field trying to see if she could find an action card until her eyes could see that one was in a floating jelly, the girl pointed out the card to her monster who took her straight to it.

The duelist put her hands on her chin, thinking how she would find a way to get the card, she sighed loudly when she came to the conclusion that she had to enter it to find it, not helped by the fact that her face was still wet with chocolate.

"Remember that you're doing it for the school, Yuzu." The girl said to herself, living in head first and immersing herself in the jelly. Even though she was swimming, it was hardly complicated for her to move. Matsumi had an eyebrow up, her face shocked to see Yuzu acting so ridiculously for an action card.

Yuya scratched his head while laughing uncomfortably. "At least she tries?" Matsumi had nothing to say and went back to watch the duel.

Yuzu took the action card successfully and left the jelly, her creature grabbed her in time before she fell to the ground. "Well done partner." The girl congratulated her Knight. Sora had already gotten his action card near the house made of chocolate.

There were two cards closer in the sweets that floated, both rushed riding on their creatures, King left Yuzu in one of the mints and the duelist began to jump alongside Sora towards the same card.

"Excellent, I'm almost there." The girl thought. She was so close to the card, she just needed to jump two more candies but Sora was faster than her and took the card before her. The girl bit her lip.

"I was faster than you." Sora mocked the girl.

Yuzu watched the next action card in another floating candy and approached to take it with a big jump, although somewhat disappointed that Sora took her chance to take the card. "You will pay for that when I make my attack."

"I start my Battle phase with King but first I will activate the Big Damage action card, which makes my monster's attack go up by a thousand attack points." The card had a hammer image hitting the ground while the number one thousand appeared below this . The knight had an aura that surrounded his body.

Pendulum King Of Justice ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100

"Excellent with that attack and the effect of King, Yuzu can now win using her ace." Tatsuya claimed.

"Having your ace is not an indication that you're going to win." Matsumi answered. "Don't just forget the fact that Sora also has two action cards in his hand and his face-down cards can also be a problem for Yuzu. "The kids knew that Matsumi was right.

Returning to the duel, Yuzu began her attack. "King attack with Supreme Slash!" The knight materialized his sword and prepared to attack Sora's Frightfur Leo.

Sora smirked. "I'll activate my trap card, Negate Attack." The duelist's face-down card opened, with a vortex of energy as its design. The effect of the card allowed an energy field to surround Sora.

Yuzu was already ready for that. "I activate the Exhaust Note action card." The card had speakers as the design those megaphones materialized in the field. "When Exhaust Note is activated I can negate the effect of a card and set it face down. "The megaphone created a wave of sound that eviscerated the force field and at the same time the card came back to face down.

Sora bites his teeth but not losing the enthusiasm for the duel. "I activate the action card Miracle." The duelist put the card with the image of a figure of a happy person while stars surrounded him in his duel disk. "When this card is activated I can preven the destruction of my monster and all the damage I take is halved. "

A multicolored force field surrounded Frightfur Leo, which when hit by the knight's sword protected Sora's creature, he covered himself when the impact of the attack caused the dust in the sand to go against the duelist.

Sora LP: 3900-550 = 3350

Sora smirked, now even more excited with what his opponent's next move would. "Interesting, but in the end it wasn't useful was it?"

Yuzu bit her lips but then smiled. "It's not the only thing I have planned, I'll call Majestic Knight: Elena the Master of the Mirror Armor." The pendulum duelist put another card on her dueling disk [Hand 2-1].

A woman dressed in armour as gleaming as a mirror descended on the field. On her back she had a white cape, she wore a bright circular shield on which Sora's field could be reflected. She also wore a helmet on her head and underneath it sprung her white hair.

Majestic Knight: Elena the Master of the Mirror Armor 800 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Warrior / Effect

"Now I will change my other monsters to defence mode."

"I activate my action card Forbidden Defence, the effect of this card means that on this turn my opponent can not change the position of their monsters." Sora activated a card that had as design a monster putting itself in defence position with a prohibition symbol .

Static started coming out of Yuzu's monsters, the girl pressed her teeth. "I finish my turn." The girl said in defeat, "I hope this works."

"Sora has the advantage again, this is bad for Yuzu." Tatsuya said.

"There's still an opportunity for her to win, it's still possible that she can change the duel in her favour." Yuya said, Matsumi was twirling her hair, the girl doubted the pendulum duelist victory, the other pendulum duelist noticed this. "Do you still have doubts about her?"

Matsumi smirk. "Yuzu has always been one of those girls who thinks that she can do much more than she actually can do."

The children did not take lightly what Matsumi said, the first to speak was Futoshi. "Teacher Yuzu can be strict on training and at times she can be silly but she is the most mature person i know."

"Child, before you came to this place, I know Yuzu perfectly, it is a waste of time to be her friend when all that happens in the end is that will betray you."

Ayu was upset with Matsumi's words. "You're talking nonsense, teacher Yuzu is our friend and she would never betray us, you're just a horrible girl." Matsumi rolled her eyes and would not waste time arguing with such a little girl. "Besides, she saved us from that stranger-" Yuya covered her mouth before she revealed anymore.

Yuya laughed uncomfortably. "Sorry, sometimes she goes overboard." Matsumi pretended to ignore that but was interested in knowing what the little girl wanted to refer to.

Turn 5: Sora.

"My turn." Sora took a card from his deck, the boy smiled when he saw the card but he did not use it now he had to do something first [Hand 4-5]. "First I will activate my trap card Designer Frightfur." The card it opened and it had Frightfur Leo being split in half and a new Fluffal resurfacing from it.

"When Designer is activated I can summon an Edge Imp or Fluffal monster that has been sent to the graveyard." Sora took a card from the graveyard and revealed it to Yuzu, the card was Frightfur Tomahawk which he proceeded whip onto his duel disk. "Tomahawk returns again."

Edge Imp Tomahawk 1800 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect.

Edge Imp Tomahawk ATK: 1400.

"First, I activate Tomahawk's effect and discard an Edge Imp monster to the graveyard to cause direct damage to your life points." [Hand 5-4]

The monster again threw one of his axes straight towards Yuzu, the duelist tried to find an action card but it was too late the axe hit her straight in the stomach pulling her back, but thanks to King who caught her with his hands the duelist would have taken far more damage.

Yuzu LP: 4200-800 = 3400

"Thanks again King." The girl got up, now she was preparing to take an action card because she could not let Sora make his next move.

Meanwhile, Sora continued his turn. " I activate the Continuous Spell, Toy Vendor." As the name said, the design had a toy vending machine, which also materialized in the field, it had tiny arms and hands with white gloves and a cane.

"I activate Toy Vendor's effect, I can discard a card from my deck and then draw a new one." Sora discarded the card and continued to draw another. "And if it's a Fluffal monster, I can summon it to my field, what good luck that the card! It's my Fluffal Bear. "Sora introduced the card to his duel disk.

The machine threw a sphere and out of it came a pink stuffed bear with wings on its back besides wearing a red scarf in the neckline. Ayu, as usual, marvelled at the creature

Fluffal Bear 1800 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect.

The duelist stopped for a moment to watch the play made by Sora. "What the heck is he planning?" The girl muttered continuing with her search for action cards

"Then I will activate the effect of Fluffal wing in my graveyard that allows me to destroy Toy vendor in my field." The toy machine vanished in the field. "Then I can banish Wing and draw a card." [Hand 4 -5]

"Then the effect of Toy Vendor is triggered when it is sent to the graveyard I can add to my hand one Edge Imp monster." Sora smirked seing his hand, everything was going perfectly. [Hand 5-6]

"Once more I activate polymerization! Fusing Frightfur Bear with Edge Imp Sabers." The card re-materialized again, Sora again joining his hands [Hand 5-2]

The duelist already had two action cards in her hands after searching the chocolate river and this time she was lucky that she did not fall. Just as she came out she realized that Sora was already preparing another fusion. "Oh no, not again." The girl said in reaction to Sora's fusion summon.

Both monsters went through a multicolored vortex and Sora recited the chant. "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

The new demonical monster had a more somber look than the others, half of it was cut in half by long scissors, while his hands were joined by two long scissors and his red eyes were located in the split mouth of the bear. The monster when it appeared in the field gave a great frightened roar to Ayu and the other kids.

Frightfur Bear 2200 ATK / 1800 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Fiend / Effect.

Frightfur Bear ATK: 2200-400 = 1800

"I will follow your game and get some action cards for myself! I need your help Daredevil." Sora climbed to the head of his monster, he then saw two action cards that were close to him and reached out to grab them.

Yuzu ran away as Sora continued with another play. "To distract you a little I will activate Frightfur Leo's effect and select Pendulum King." Frightfur Leo threw the blade directly to Yuzu's knight.

The pendulum duelist smiled because she had a way of counteracting that effect. "I activate my Action Card Detour, which allows me to negate the effect of a monster." The card as a design had arrows going in another direction. "And at the same time I can cause you to suffer 500 points of damage. "

A discharge of energy made Leo's blade disappear rendering the effect null and void. Just as Sora had the two action cards, which were between a tree of lollipops, he realized that the effect of his monster was negated, a shock of energy hit him directly, but because he grabbed Daredevil's ear the duelist was saved from almost hitting the sweet soil.

Sora LP: 3550-500 = 3050

"Ok let's go back to the duel, Daredevil."

"Well, Yuzu was able to negate that effect," Tatsuya said.

"The downside of that, though she was able to negate the effect, Sora can still attack with Frightfur Leo." Yuya responded.

With both duelist on the field having two action cards in their hand, this was the decisive moment, Sora's monsters were strong enough to hurt Yuzu, if she did not do something. "I admit you were a strong opponent but this is over here because I will start my battle phase. "

At the moment of beginning all the monsters of the Pendulum duelist began to transform into Elena of Master of Mirror Armor, the children and Sora shared the same shock reaction when this happened, the duelist smirked. "The effect of Elena is activated when you start your battle phase, I can make all my monsters take its name, attack until my opponent finishes their battle phase or when they battle with a monster from my opponent. "

"Incredible Yuzu!" Yuya screamed for the girl, feeling proud for that play.

Sora, although confused, was excited by the possible outcome of this duel. "I wonder what you have planned?" Sora asked Yuzu, "Whatever it is though, I'm sure your little distraction will not help."

The girl smiles confidently. "It's not just a little distraction, you see my monster En-Angel Statice has a special effect, if it is attacked the damage I would have suffered is added to my life points."

"So what? If I were to destroy it all that would happen would be gaining a small amount of life points, even still I have two more monsters that I can hurt you with."

"That's the thing, if you fail in those attacks, my Statice will not only give me more life points but it will also trigger the effect of my Royal Breaker and that will allow me to make one of your monsters lose attack equal to the life points I gained. "

"And do not just forget the Pendulum effect of my Iris the Messenger that will allow me to sacrifice a monster in my field and earn life points equal to your monster's attack." Yuzu pointed to Sora with her finger.

Sora raised his eyebrow, surprised with the strategy. "Interesting strategy, but you forget something, I also have action cards in hand and you do not know what to do." Sora exclaimed causing the duelist to grit her teeth.

"Oh no, Yuzu's strategy failed." Futoshi said lowering his shoulders.

"No, she has everything she needs to win." Yuya's simple statement caught Matsumi's interest.

Going back to the duel. "I activate the Gelatine action card, which allows me to negate the effect of a card for a turn. I use it on your Iris." The card had a design as a name says Gelatine in its background. A jelly began to surround the angel leaving it immobilized.

"I'll start my attack with Frightfur Leo and attack Flower Magician !" The monster opened its red eyes and threw its saw straight towards one of the clones of Elena, cutting it in two in the process and revealed that that monster was Flower Magician, the duelist could only cover herself with the dust of the explosion while her points diminished.

Yuzu LP: 3400-800 = 2600

"When Flower Magician is destroyed in the field I can draw a card from my deck." [Hand 3-4]

"I understand, part of your strategy was also to destroy Elena with your Iris to use the effect of your knight." Sora pointed to the duelist, she smiled. " Too bad you can't do it anymore, Frightfur Bear you're next, destroy another clone ! "

Frightfur bear went straight to the clone and with the scissors in his stomach sliced the monster in two, this monster was Brilliant Knight who desperately tried to defend herself, taking both swords into her hands, however, it wasn't enough and she soon gave way.

Yuzu LP: 2600-200 = 2400

"When Frightfur Bear attacks a monster, I can use that destroyed card as an equip card for my Frightfur Bear and have him gain a thousand attack points." The demon-possessed bear ate the soul of Yuzu's knight.

Frightfur Bear ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800

"If I hit the next attack I can win this duel. I activate the Oversoul action card and use it on my Daredevil so that it gains 500 attack points and when it attacks, its attack can not be negated." .

Frightfur Daredevil ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100

"Daredevil attack her monster."

Daredevil used his chains and with it he set his sights on Elena's original version and furiously approached it with his trident, piercing Yuzu's monster in three different places and destroying her. Sora now had the victory in his hands, he could feel it but he was in shock when the girl smiled after the dust cleared.

"First I will activate the pendulum effect of my En-Angel Anemone and send a card from my hand to the graveyard and thanks to that I can make the damage I will take be cut in half." The duelist sent a card and her angel came out of her pendulum scale to be next to its owner creating a barrier of energy [Hand 3-2]

Yuzu LP: 2400-1150 = 1250

"Now the effect of my monster is activated and I can cause you a thousand damage when he destroys a monster in your field." The Frightfur throws one of his chains directly at the duelist, ensnaring her as an electrical current travelled up the chain.

Yuzu LP: 1250-1000 = 250

The duelist quickly recovered and activated her action card "I activate my action card Damage Payback! It allows me to do the same damage to you as you just did to me." The card had two duelist design being electrocuted. The same electrical discharge that had previously been a part of Daredevil's attack now came crashing back into Sora.

Sora LP: 3050-1250 = 1800

"I finish my turn." Sora said.

Frightfur Daredevil ATK: 2600

The kids sighed with relief at seeing their teacher was fine "You were right, Yuya." Tatsuya said to the person in question who responded by nodding his head with a smile.

In the duel the girl put her hand on her chest feeling relief that she could resist those consecutive attacks. She crossed glances with Sora who was eating a sweet.

"You are stronger than you seem." The fusion duelist snorted. "I admit that when I saw you fight against that woman I thought you were just a clumsy lucky girl who by chance found a summoning method that nobody has seen. "

Yuzu widened her eyes, surprised with the blue-haired boy saying, "Thank you, but that woman only won because she used poor Reira to beat me." The girl boasted, Yuya and the children had silly faces with Yuzu's attitude. "I also know that I will not let it happen again because when I come back to face her, I will protect the people that are important to me." The girl raised her fists with a defiant look.

Yuya smiled when he heard that she followed his words, but on the other side the pose that Yuzu made and the defiant look of the girl reminded Sora of a person. "Serena." The boy sighed.

Turn 6: Yuzu.

"My turn!" The girl took the card from her deck, smiling when she saw what she drew. [Hand 2-3] "I'll activate the card Pot of Greed that allows me to take two cards from my deck." [Hand 3-4]

"Perfect." She murmured and then took a deep breath, then closed her eyes, wishing that this movement would work. "I will make a pendulum summon, I will bring a new Majestic Knight with me." The portal opened again between the pillars of light. "Pendulum Summon! Prepare to fight my faithful knights, Majestic Knight Melindra the Magical Archer. "

The lights of energy hit the field, revealing a new warrior who wore a tunic that worked to cover her head and her long green hair, she had a light suit and a piece of armour on her left shoulder. She had a golden metal bow too.

Majestic Knight: Melindra of Magical Archer 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 2 / P.S.6 / Warrior / Pendulum

"I activate the effect of Melindra! When she is summoned to the field I can destroy a card in my field, I will choose my En-Angel Statice." The angel joined her hands and began to recite a song about Melindra, what she was doing was to fill her bows with magic. "Now I can choose a card from your field and destroy it." The duelist pointed to Sora's face-down card and the archer launched one of her arrows straight at Sora's face-down card destroying it.

"Now I'll activate Statice's effect from my graveyard that allows me to banish her from the graveyard and then I earn 200 life points for each angel-type monster in my graveyard, as I have two En-Angel cards with the last monster I just discarded I gain 400 . "Yuzu banished the card and the angel appeared in front of her in a non-physical way, started to recite a song that increased the duelist's life points.

Yuzu LP: 250 + 400 = 650

"Then the effect of Breaker is activated that allows me to decrease the attack of your Frightfur Daredevil by 400 points of attack."

The knight took his long hammer and struck the red demon on the head, throwing it into one of the candies and weakening his attack.

Frightfur Daredevil ATK: 2600-400 = 2200

The girl then introduces a magic card to her duel disc. "Then I activate the Magical Flowering equip card and equip it to my King." The card had a warrior in a field of flowers while she held her sword up and some flowers covered the sword in the design. "When this card is equipped with a monster, it gains 200 attack points for each En-Angel in my graveyard."

The knight materialized his sword and Flower Magician alongside another angel appeared in nonphysical form reciting a song that caused a flower to begin to grow in the sword of the warrior completely surrounded until they all disappeared into particles. The particles began to make the sword take a golden color, the knight took his sword in the air by opening its wings while his armor took the same color as the sword.

Majestic Knight Pendulum King: 2100 + 400 = 2500

"Beautiful." The children said in amazement, "King looks so beautiful."

"This is when the decisive moment of the duel will happen." Yuzu said ready for her next attack causing Sora to smirk.

"Both have an action card in hand, the next attack will decide who wins this duel." Matsumi indicated, she smiled even she was enjoying this duel.

"King, attacks your Frightfur Daredevil." The girl pointed to Sora's monster. The knight opened his wings and quickly with his sword approached directly to the monster of Sora who was ready for its destruction.

Sora showed the action card in his hand to Yuzu, causing the duelist to enter a state of shock, the boy smirked and then activated it. "I activate the Encore action card that allows me to select an action card in my graveyard and then activate it." The card had as an image an action card flying while behind it there was a rainbow.

"The card I selected is Miracle." Sora shouted as the card materialized in the field. "You already know the effect of Miracle well, my Daredevil can not be destroyed in battle and all damage will be cut in half." Daredevil had a multicolored aura.

"Oh, no when she was about to win." Futoshi said in a melancholy tone.

"I would not be so sure Sora." Yuzu said amazed everyone on stage.

"Magical Flowering has another effect, when my monster attacks, it immediately cancels any effect that negates destruction by battle." Sora was shocked with the revelation. "Supreme Slash my King!"

The attack continued and although the Frightfur tried to defend himself using his trident to stop the attack of the King this was not enough because his sword was stronger, the trident was cut in two in two and at the same time Frightfur Daredevil ceased to exist creating a bang.

Sora LP: 1800-200 = 1600

"The effect of King is activated and can cause you damage equal to the original attack of your creature." The king opened his wings ready to do the damage to Sora. "This is over."

Sora smirked at the last thing the duelist said, while his Frightfur was in the graveyard it appeared spiritually behind him. "You see, this won't happen, because you activated the effect of Daredevil that when it is destroyed I can cause you 500 damage points for each Frightfur in the graveyard."

"Then it will be a draw, they'll have to fight again then." Tatsuya said disappointed and the other children shared the same feeling. But Matsumi and Yuya who watched the duel did not believe that either.

Yuzu just smiled. "So be it Sora, this was a good match." Sora smirked sharing the same feeling as the girl, both shouting the effects of their creatures.

"Infernal pandemonioun !"

"Final Flash !

King opened his wings and different flashes went straight to Sora while in the field of Sora the different demons went straight to Yuzu, when both were hit, a haze completely covered the action field.

Sora LP: 1600-3000 = 0

When the fog cleared Sora was on the ground, he stood up from the ground to check that the fog in Yuzu's field was still there. "So it was to be a tie after all."

"I wouldn't say that." Sora heard Yuzu's voice and seeing that the fog cleared in the field of the duelist, there was an action card in her field. "I Activate the action card Illusion Damage that allows me to cancel any damage I would've received as the result of card effects." Sora only smirked at his defeat.

Yuzu: Wins.

The pendulum duelist approached the downed fusion duelist, reaching out her hand to him. Sora looked at her her hand for a few seconds, mistaking the girl for the other person he was thinking of earlier. The fusion duelist accepted the handshake.

"You were great." Yuzu said, they stopped tightening their hands and Sora ate a candy from his pockets.

"You know, I'm thinking of leaving LDS, maybe your duel school can be a good place to start." Sora said, surprising the duelist. "What do you say teacher?"

Yuzu smirked proud of making a new student. "Anytime, you can come tomorrow and I can help you with everything you need."

In the stands Matsumi got up from her chair ready to go. "Tell Shuzo that his new action field will arrive tomorrow next to Yuzu's invitation to the tournament." The duelist said matter-of-factly.

" Did Yuzu surprise you?" Yuya asked, stopping Matsumi for a moment with his words.

"She's just a little stronger than before and her attitude has changed so much from the silly girl I knew before." Matsumi had her back to Yuya. "Although the one I want to know about is not Yuzu's at this moment, I'll be waiting Yuya. "Matsumi left the place leaving Yuya with doubts about what she was referring to.

(LDS)

Reiji was watching the end of the duel, he was excited by the new discovery he had made, he was even taking his phone to make a call. "Rayna, I need you to come urgently, I have something to show you."

(You Show entry.)

Sora after saying goodbye to Yuzu and the other people in the school was walking, he heard a noise from his pocket, he took it and it was his duel disk. He activated his message mode and wrote a few words in this era. "Infiltrated in both sides, I wait for your next orders. "

**Author's Note:**

> Oc Cards: 
> 
> En-Angel: Amaryllis [1900 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 5 / P.S.1 / Angel / Pendulum]
> 
> Pendulum Effect: This card can not be placed in one of your pendulum zones if you do not have another monster En-Angel or Majestic Knight in any of these. Once per turn you can deny the destruction of a pendulum monster in your field but you must lose 100x points of life by the level of the selected monster.
> 
> Monster Effect: You can select a Pendulum monster in your field and you can earn half of the life points of the selected card, but in the rest of the turn you can not use cards that increase your life points.
> 
> En-Angel: Anemone [1900 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 2 / P.S.8 / Angel / Pendulum]
> 
> Pendulum Effect: The scale of this card will card increases to 8 if you have another En-Angel or Majestic Knight monster in your other Pendulum area. Once per turn you can decrease the battle damage in half but you must send a letter from your hand to the graveyard.
> 
> Monster Effect: If this card is Special summon you can return an angel or warrior monster to the field from your graveyard.
> 
> Majestic Knight: Pendulum King Of Justice [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Warrior / Pendulum]
> 
> Pendulum Effect: If you have an En-Angel or Majestic Knight monster in your Pendulum zone you can destroy this card and at the same time you can select a pendulum monster from your deck to put it in the zone where this card was. You can decrease the attack points of an attacking monster but you must destroy this card in your pendulum zone.
> 
> Monster Effect: At the time of this card destroy a monster level 7 or higher in the field of your opponent this card deals damage equal to the monster destroyed your opponent.
> 
> En-Angel: Red-Anthrium [1300 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Angel / Effect]
> 
> Monster effect: When this card is summoned to the field you can choose a monster of your opponent and due to its level you can gain 200x points of life. When this card is sent to the cemetery one turn after it is sent, you can banish it and then you can add an En-Angel monster from your graveyard to your hand.
> 
> En-Angel: Anthurium [1500 ATK / 500 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Angel / Effect]
> 
> Monster effect: When this card is summoned to the field from your hand you can summon an En-Angel monster level 4 or lower to the field from your hand.
> 
> Majestic Knight: Royal Breaker [1900 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect]
> 
> Monster effect: Every time you activate the effect that alters your life points you can choose a monster from your opponent and decrease their attack points equal to the number of life points that were altered.
> 
> Majestic Knight: Hope Lion [1300 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Beast / Effect]
> 
> Monster effect: If this card was special summon for each monster in your field that has been special summon you can choose a monster in your field and it can win 300x for each monster. If this card was destroyed in battle you can choose a monster from your opponent and you can decrease his attack by 300x for each monster special summon he has in the field.
> 
> En-Angel: Iris the messenger [2000 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 5 / P.S.3 / Angel / Pendulum]
> 
> Pendulum Effect: Once each Battlephase if one of your monsters is attacked you can sacrifice it to stop the attack and then gain life points equal to the attack of the monster of your opponent.
> 
> Monster effect: While this card is in the field all monsters in your light attribute field gain 300 attack points.
> 
> Calls of Reinforcement.
> 
> Spell card
> 
> Card Effect: When you have no monsters in the field you can summon a Mjestic Knight from your deck but his attack points will be decreased by half and will be destroyed at the end of the turn.


End file.
